Surreal But Nice
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Pode uma das maiores estrelas do Quidditch apaixonar-se por uma simples e mera bibliotecária sem sorte na vida? [EM HIATUS]
1. Um dia de cão

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1999 _Notting Hill_, com Hugh Grant e Julia Roberts. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são muito mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Primavera 2004/Verão 2009

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF

**Sumário: **Katie Bell está a atravessar uma série de problemas no trabalho e na vida pessoal quando reencontra um antigo amigo de Hogwarts. O problema é que Oliver Wood é hoje um famosíssimo jogador de Quidditch e o mundo inteiro conhece o seu nome. Conseguirá uma pobre e simples rapariga aquecer o coração de quem pode ter tudo o que quer?

* * *

**N/A: **quem haveria de pensar, 'né? Pois é, meus amigos, estou de volta com uma fic que conta já cinco (sim, cinco!) impressionantes anos, tempo esse que passou escondida num caderno a cair de velho que atirei para o fundo do meu baú de recordações. Como devem imaginar, em cinco anos aconteceu muita coisa no universo de HP – por isso não contem com acontecimentos de HBP ou DH. ^^'

Um agradecimento especial, como sempre, à minha beta-reader, Jane Potter Skywalker.

Espero que gostem! ;) Vemo-nos em breve… espero eu!

* * *

**SURREAL BUT NICE**

**Capítulo I: Um dia de cão**

- Olhe lá, Bell, você não tem cuidado com aquilo que faz?

Katie desculpou-se pela falta de atenção e voltou a retirar os livros que ainda há minutos arrumara na prateleira. Aquela era já a segunda vez que se enganava a dar-lhes um lugar, mas antes tivera a sorte de a patroa não reparar no seu deslize. Agora fora um pouco mais infeliz e acabara com os olhos de Miss Kai cravados em si.

E isso, claro, não dera bom resultado!

- Eu não a entendo! Sinceramente, sempre achei que fosse uma daquelas raparigas que, parecendo trabalhadora e competente de início, se mantém assim até ao fim! – resmungou a chefe, fazendo uma leitura muito em diagonal a uns papéis que possuía bem debaixo do seu nariz. – Passa-se alguma coisa consigo? Problemas a nível pessoal? Veja lá o que é que me arranja…

- Não, não se preocupe, Miss Kai. Foi só um pequeno descuido… uma falta de atenção da minha parte! – desculpou-se Katie uma vez mais.

- Eh Bell! – chamou Walter, o irmão mais novo da "chefona", que andava por ali mais para atrapalhar do que para ajudar. – Se precisares de alguma coisa, só tens de vir ter aqui com o Walddie! Eu ajudo-te em tudo o que precisares!

- Ah, obrigado… Walter!

O rapaz aproximou-se dela e, vendo-a guardar a varinha no manto, fez uma careta e inclinou a cabeça, baixando o tom de voz como quem conta um segredo:

- Ambos sabemos bem como a minha irmã é: uma chata, resmungona e insensível! Mas eu não… eu sou muito sensível aos problemas dos outros! – e colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro. – Se precisares de desabafar, conta comigo!

- Sim, OK… vou pensar no caso.

Pobre Walter! Comentava-se por toda a biblioteca que estava apaixonado por ela; perdidamente apaixonado pela mais recente contratação da Biblioteca Cliona, a jovem loirinha e de olhos azuis, com cara de boneca. Mas Katie não gostava dele. Quem gostava? Walter era simplesmente demasiado interesseiro e abelhudo. Sabia que a oferta que acabara de fazer não fora por amizade mas sim com o intuito de meter o nariz nas vidas alheias.

Por isso, Katie sabia que nunca iria desabafar com ele nem que Walter Kai fosse a última pessoa no Mundo!

Mas a verdade é que Katie sabia também que necessitava urgentemente de trocar uma palavra amiga com alguém. Há cerca de nove anos que pisara Hogwarts pela última vez e muito mudara desde essa altura: de pouco lhe haviam valido as notas razoáveis que tirara, a sua chefe era pior do que certos professores que tivera, estava farta do irmão dela sempre atrás de si e ao longo de todo aquele tempo tivera apenas um namorado, estando a precisar urgentemente de um pouco de romance para lhe adoçar o dia-a-dia. Aprendera da pior maneira que a vida de adulta não era fácil e, para complicar, os amigos tinham agora as suas próprias vidas e custava-lhe estar a meter-se nelas devido aos seus problemas.

Para além disso, o pai falecera pouco depois de ela completar dezanove anos e a mãe, que lá no fundo não suportava a ideia de estar sozinha, voltara a casar alguns meses mais tarde. O padrasto nunca fora uma jóia de pessoa e achava que Katie e o irmão mais velho já eram crescidinhos o suficiente para ainda precisarem da sua ajuda, daí que os deixasse viver na cave de um velho prédio afastado do mundo e de tudo o que os rodeava. E Nick não era propriamente o tipo de irmão protector – não só era distraído e cabeça de vento como também muito preguiçoso e incapaz de manter um emprego durante muito tempo.

No final, Katie não era capaz de tomar conta de tudo e os sinais de cansaço e desgaste começavam a notar-se.

Por vezes, ela apenas queria voltar atrás; voltar àqueles tempos inocentes de infância em que ainda havia quem olhasse por si. Ainda tinha quem lhe desse a mão quando acordava com um pesadelo durante a noite, quem estivesse a seu lado para a mimar quando caía doente à cama, quem lhe apontasse os erros para lhe mostrar depois a melhor maneira de os corrigir. Porque hoje… não, hoje já não havia ninguém!

O pai fazia-lhe falta. Tinha saudades da sua voz amigável, da sua face amável e doce. O seu imenso carinho, sempre tão especial para os dois filhos, desaparecera para sempre e não mais regressaria. Tinha também saudades da mãe, que os trocara por um novo amor, esquecendo tudo aquilo que haviam partilhado ao longo de tantos anos.

Será que ela também sentia o mesmo? Será que ainda se lembrava que havia deixado dois filhos para trás na sua busca pela felicidade?

Absorta nos seus pensamentos, Katie deixou de pertencer ao mundo do real e, como não podia deixar de ser, tal não se revelou exactamente positivo. Desta vez, ao virar uma esquina por entre as estantes da biblioteca, tropeçou num carrinho cheio de livros que esperavam arrumação e deitou-o abaixo, caindo também ela ao chão. O barulho das meias-calças a rasgarem-se fez-se ouvir e espreitaram cabeças em todas as direcções.

- BELL!! – gritou Miss Kai que nem uma possessa, com o rosto a arder em fúria. – Que foi isso?

- Ora, a rapariga caiu! – exclamou Walter, como quem explica algo básico, correndo para a ajudar. – Estás bem, Katie?

Ela tentou levantar-se, corada de embaraço. Porque é que tinham todos de olhar para ela? Um miúdo dos seus seis ou sete anos que lia umas bandas desenhadas na secção infantil apontou-lhe o dedo e riu-se da sua figura. Bonito! Que mais lhe faltava agora?

- Bell, quero-a no meu gabinete para uma conversa particular – a voz dura e fria da chefe nem a deixou pensar numa resposta. – Imediatamente!

Katie achou melhor nem abrir a boca. Com um nó na garganta, receosa do que estava prestes a enfrentar, acompanhou Miss Kai em direcção ao seu gabinete, situado atrás de um grande quadro da feiticeira Cliona. Atrás de si, ainda ouviu Walter:

- Deixa que eu trato desta confusão aqui, boneca!

Era a primeira vez que Katie entrava no "santuário" da sua responsável e não sabia ao certo até que ponto isso poderia jogar a seu favor. Talvez ainda houvesse uma mínima hipótese de conseguir obter o seu perdão. Caramba, nunca antes dera problemas!

- Por favor, sente-se! – pediu Miss Kai, retirando um pergaminho da sua gaveta com o rótulo "Pessoal". – Ora então deixe-me lá ver… Kate Elizabeth Bell, vinte e sete anos, formou-se em Hogwarts em 1997 e vive actualmente em Londres com o seu irmão mais velho. O seu pai já faleceu e a sua mãe possui uma loja de roupas na Diagon-Al… não estou a dizer nenhuma asneira, pois não?

- Não, Miss Kai.

- Bell, você era uma trabalhadora decente quando aqui chegou e, vou ser muito sincera, essa foi a principal razão que me levou a admiti-la. Eu levo o meu trabalho nesta biblioteca muito a sério e é do meu superior interesse que o meu pessoal também o faça.

- Claro…

- Mas você tem andado a desiludir-me bastante nestes últimos meses – interrompeu a outra, procurando atingir os seus objectivos. – Chega atrasada todos os dias, só faz idiotice atrás de idiotice, vira-me a biblioteca de pernas para o ar, começo a pensar que até o meu irmão é capaz de um trabalho melhor…

- Bom, desculpe, mas…

- Não me interrompa, Bell! – Miss Kai cortou-lhe de novo as palavras com um gesto. – O que se passa é que me está a prejudicar e eu não posso arriscar. Existe por aí muito boa gente à procura de emprego e com capacidades…

- Isso significa que me vai despedir? – perguntou Katie, sentindo o desespero tomar conta de si. – Miss Kai, por favor, não pode fazer isso! Eu só preciso de um pouco de descanso quando chego a casa para melhorar o meu trabalho! Por favor, eu sou a única que ganha dinheiro para manter aquela casa, ter comida para comer e roupa para vestir! Que ia fazer se perdesse o emprego?

Katie sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mas lutou forte para não as deixar cair naquele preciso momento. A chefe pareceu simultaneamente surpreendida e ofendida pela sua reacção e temeu o pior quando ouviu a sua voz de novo:

- Mas afinal quem é que manda aqui? Se fosse isso que quisesse, porque não poderia eu despedi-la? – esta direcção inesperada fê-la esperar pelo melhor. – Bell, eu não a vou meter na rua porque uma pessoa não é de ferro e também espero que isto seja apenas uma fase, uma _má_ fase. Mas por agora… Se não melhorar, não tenho outro remédio senão despedi-la!

A jovem limpou os olhos e suspirou. O nó na garganta parecia ter desaparecido e o seu ritmo cardíaco regressava agora ao normal.

- Conheço muito boa gente a necessitar de emprego e com um currículo aceitável. Por isso veja lá o que arranja! – Kai encavalitou os óculos redondos no nariz e retirou uma pasta cheia de papéis de uma outra gaveta. – E agora pode ir. A nossa conversa fica por aqui!

* * *

Sabia bem aquela fresca brisa que lhe batia no rosto. O pôr-do-sol proporcionava-lhe um belo cenário enquanto se dirigia para casa após aquele horroroso dia de trabalho, o qual tinha, finalmente, terminado.

Tinha ainda bem presente na sua mente a conversa com Miss Kai nessa tarde: ou melhorava o seu trabalho ou ia para o olho da rua. Por outras palavras, ou mudava radicalmente a sua vida ou iria ficar em muito maus lençóis. Definitivamente, era o alarme que necessitava – Nick teria de arranjar um emprego decente em breve ou então iriam ter problemas. E ambos sabiam que Katie não era propriamente simpática quando se enraivecia!

Batiam as sete da tarde quando chegou à porta do prédio onde morava. Situava-se num beco totalmente mágico da capital inglesa, sendo simultaneamente um dos mais pobres. O lote 64 estava já velho e a precisar de uma pintura nova, os apartamentos tinham ratos e baratas, os jardins eram como um festim para os gnomos. No entanto, fora o único que conseguira arranjar com o pouco dinheiro que ganhava na biblioteca.

E se agora ficasse sem ele? Apesar de tudo, ela preferia os ratos à rua…

Katie entrou no hall de entrada do prédio e imediatamente Nick saltou à sua frente. O irmão não era propriamente um borracho mas tinha a mania que era uma dádiva do Céu às mulheres! A sua face era ligeiramente parecida com a da irmã, apesar de ter olhos grandes e amendoados, e gostava de usar o cabelo loiro arrepiado, o que levava a que tivesse sempre um ar assustado. Alto e escanzelado, para além de preguiçoso era também bastante lento, daí que a irmã já não tivesse muita paciência para ele.

- Nick! – exclamou ela, apanhada de surpresa. – Que estás aqui a fazer?

- Eu? Bom, eu… – o rapaz começou a torcer as mãos, sem saber como começar. – Eu achei que devia contar-te antes de chegares lá abaixo…

- Ai rapaz, contar o quê? Fala, estás a deixar-me preocupada…

- É que é difícil… oh, Katie, tu vais ficar tão zangada! – Nick arrepiou ainda mais o cabelo enquanto a irmã se preparava para um ataque de nervos. – Mas eu não pude fazer nada, maninha… quando cheguei a casa… já tinham levado tudo…

Ela não quis ouvir mais frases soltas e desceu as escadas em direcção ao seu apartamento. Sentia um nó no estômago e uma dificuldade enorme em respirar. Nick não poderia estar a falar a sério! Não… não, agora não…

Parou à porta de casa. Estava entreaberta e ligeiramente torta. Katie sentiu o chão fugir-lhe dos pés e as lágrimas toldaram-lhe a visão. O irmão, que descera atrás dela sem ela se aperceber, pousou-lhe uma mão no ombro e tentou explicar-se:

- Eu cheguei há minutos e estava assim… está tudo revoltado lá dentro…

- Nick – sussurrou ela, sem o conseguir encarar. – Cala a boca!

Ele avançou uns passos, abriu a porta e Katie pode ver o quadro do hall de entrada caído no chão. Arranjando forças para enfrentar o que se seguia, a rapariga entrou em casa, antes arrumada e limpa, agora virada de pernas para o ar. Mais do que ladrões, aquele cenário era obra de autênticos vândalos! Não satisfeitos com o pouco que haviam encontrado, tinham desarrumado livros, rasgado mantos e partido diversos objectos.

Mas quem é que no seu perfeito juízo iria pensar que assaltar uma habitação naquela zona poderia dar lucro?

- Quanto é que temos em Gringotts? – questionou Nick, entrando no quarto da irmã, que olhava desolada para os seus desenhos, fruto da sua inspiração em tempo livre, rasgados e espalhados pelo chão.

Ela não respondeu. O espelho já velho da secretária havia sido partido e o guarda-jóias, como era de prever, outrora tão pobre, encontrava-se agora completamente vazio.

- Os brincos que a avó me tinha dado quando fiz dezassete anos! – gemeu Katie, ao ver aquilo que faltava. – E a minha pulseira de nascimento… era do pai…

- O meu mealheiro também está vazio…

- É claro que está vazio, Nick, nós fomos assaltados, por Merlin! – sentia uma fúria nascer no seu peito, uma fúria tão forte como nunca antes sentira. – Quanto é que temos em Gringotts? Muito pouco… dinheiro MEU, entendes? MEU! Porque fui EU quem se matou a TRABALHAR para garantir que o nosso cofre não ficava vazio, ao passo que TU não meteste lá um GALEÃO sequer!!

Nick esbugalhou os olhos perante o desabafo da irmã, mas nem teve tempo de pensar numa resposta: dando-lhe um safanão, Katie correu para fora do quarto, do apartamento e do prédio. Os seus olhos cor do céu estavam já vermelhos das lágrimas que corriam agora pelas suas faces sem cor. Porque é que tudo tinha de lhe acontecer?

Já na rua, deixou-se cair junto da parede desgastada do seu prédio e limpou os olhos com as palmas das mãos. De que lhe servia chorar? As lágrimas não lhe traziam os bons tempos de volta. Só podia erguer o queixo e seguir em frente… sozinha. O irmão era um idiota, era escusado pedir ajuda à mãe e não tinha coragem de gritar por socorro às amigas.

Tentando controlar a respiração, levantou-se, procurando pelas forças certas para o fazer. Inspirou profundamente e puxou o cabelo alourado para trás. Não era capaz de regressar a casa, não agora! Deu um passo em frente, decidida. Iria encontrar um novo caminho de vida! Seria aquele?

Desceu a rua e virou a esquina. Mas, totalmente descontrolada, não reparou no homem que vinha na direcção contrária e o resultado não poderia ser outro: chocou contra ele e caiu pesadamente no chão. Os óculos escuros do homem voaram-lhe do rosto e quebraram com um som agudo.

- Oh, por Merlin! – murmurou ela, corando de embaraço. – Peço imensa desculpa!

Pigarreou de nervoso. Mas quando é que aquele dia iria terminar?

- Não, eu é que peço desculpa, vinha distraído!

- Parti-lhe os óculos… não acredito nisto!

Katie pegou nos óculos partidos e passou-lhos para a mão. Foi então que olhou bem para o rosto do homem. Ela conhecia-o! Só podia ser ele! Mas que estaria ele a fazer ali, precisamente naquela zona?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **o título desta fic, _Surreal But Nice,_ significa, numa tradução tosca e apressada, algo como _Surreal Mas Agradável _(dá para perceber porque é que o título ficou em inglês? XD). Só como curiosidade para quem não sabe ou não se lembra, foi a mesma expressão que a personagem do Hugh Grant utilizou no filme para descrever o seu encontro com a famosa actriz a cargo de Julia Roberts. ;)


	2. O amigo ou o famoso?

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1999 _Notting Hill_, com Hugh Grant e Julia Roberts. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são muito mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Primavera 2004/Verão 2009

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF

**Sumário: **Katie Bell está a atravessar uma série de problemas no trabalho e na vida pessoal quando reencontra um antigo amigo de Hogwarts. O problema é que Oliver Wood é hoje um famosíssimo jogador de Quidditch e o mundo inteiro conhece o seu nome. Conseguirá uma pobre e simples rapariga aquecer o coração de quem pode ter tudo o que quer?

* * *

**N/A: **espero que me perdoem por este mês sem actualizações. Já toda a gente sabe que o Verão dá liberdade e tudo o mais, mas sabem também que as férias são um empecilho para actualizar. Isso e que eu sou a preguiçosa-mor cá do sítio! ^^´

Não estou feliz com este capítulo. Achei-o particularmente difícil de escrever há cinco anos e foi uma dor de cabeça deixá-lo minimamente aceitável para os meus padrões de hoje. De qualquer maneira, não posso saltá-lo e seguir em frente, por isso só peço um pouco de paciência. Acho que a fic se torna mais suportável a partir do próximo.

Uma vez mais, dedico um agradecimento especial à minha beta-reader, Jane Potter Skywalker, que deve ser a pessoa mais paciente do mundo.

Muito obrigado a todos aqueles que passaram por esta página e àqueles que deixaram a sua opinião. Vemo-nos no seguimento. Votos de uma boa semana! ;)

* * *

**SURREAL BUT NICE**

**Capítulo II: O amigo ou o famoso?**

- Não faz mal! – disse o homem, consertando os óculos com um toque de varinha. – Como já mencionei, a culpa foi minha. Não há problema…

- Oliver? – inquiriu Katie, abrindo os olhos de espanto. – Oliver Wood?

Ele pareceu pouco à vontade, como se quisesse manter a sua identidade em segredo:

- Sim, sim… sou eu!

- Mas… que estás aqui a fazer? Já não te via há tantos anos! – aceitou a mão que Oliver lhe oferecia para a ajudar a levantar-se. – Não te lembras de mim? Não sabes quem sou?

Ele observou-a a sacudir o pó do manto, semicerrando os olhos como se estivesse a tentar reconhecê-la. Mas os seus progressos não foram muito por aí além e ela não foi capaz de manter o _suspense _por muito mais tempo:

- Katie Bell, _chaser_ dos Gryffindor quando foste capitão de equipa! Não te esqueceste de mim, pois não?

Oliver focou o seu olhar nela.

- Ah, é claro! – gritou ele, abrindo a boca num largo sorriso e esticando os braços para a abraçar. – Como poderia eu esquecer-me de ti, Kittie?

- Ah, Oliver, esse nome não, por favor – pediu ela, abraçando o seu antigo colega de Quidditch. – Mas deixa-me olhar bem para ti, rapaz! Desde que deixaste Hogwarts que nunca mais te vi! Bem, pessoalmente, claro… afinal, todos os dias saem fotografias tuas nas revistas!

Claramente se entendia que ele ficara um tanto ou quanto acanhado com o comentário. No entanto, era a verdade!

Oliver Wood não havia mudado assim tanto ao longo dos anos, era a conclusão que podia tirar agora que o observava com mais atenção. Talvez não fosse o mesmo rapaz de dezoito anos que lhe dissera adeus na última reunião de Quidditch a que presidira, mas reparou na inteligência que ainda brilhava no seu olhar, as covinhas que se formavam no rosto quando sorria continuavam iguais àquelas que relembrava e até o corte de cabelo era o mesmo. O amor que sentia pelo desporto dos feiticeiros ainda lhe latejava nas veias e o seu talento como _keeper_, perfeitamente óbvio para quem o vira actuar em Hogwarts, não se havia dissipado ao entrar no mundo real.

Quando os Puddlemere United, convencidos pelo seu talento, o haviam contratado como suplente da equipa, quase ninguém reparara no rapaz, tão ofuscado fora pelo brilho das grandes estrelas da companhia. Até ao dia em que um dos astros sofreu uma lesão de última hora e o infortúnio de um acabou por ser a porta para a fama de Wood. Demonstrou toda a sua perícia e realizou defesas espectaculares, fazendo os queixos dos fãs cair de espanto: quem era aquele rapaz formidável?

A sua vida nunca mais voltara a ser a mesma. Começou a desempenhar papéis cada vez mais importantes e cruciais no bom desempenho da sua equipa, deixou de ser simplesmente o rapaz suplente e virou mega-estrela desportiva. Conquistou legiões de fãs, uma opinião bastante positiva por parte dos críticos e ganhou direito às capas de revista mais famosas, não só de Inglaterra como da Europa inteira. Havia quem pensasse que não existia feiticeiro que não conhecesse o seu nome.

- Imagino o quão atarefado deves andar nestes últimos tempos! – apontou Katie, retomando a conversa entre os dois.

- Muito, claro – Oliver guardou os óculos num bolso do manto. – Mas mudando de assunto: e tu, minha menina? Ainda jogas?

Quem lhe dera! Quando o pai ainda era vivo e viviam todos juntos e felizes, costumavam fazer partidas no quintal de casa, ela, o pai e o irmão, uma vez que Edward Bell era um fanático por Quidditch e queria fazer nascer essa mesma paixão nos filhos. No entanto, nas semanas que se sucederam à morte do pai, Katie não fora sequer capaz de se sentar numa vassoura, receando desencadear as recordações do homem que acabara de perder. E após o casamento da mãe, as mudanças de casa e de vida, simplesmente deixara de ter tempo, espaço e vontade de o fazer.

- Não – respondeu ela ao fim de uns segundos de silêncio, esboçando um triste sorriso. – Não tenho vida para isso!

- Ora, não vais começar com aquela conversa de estares demasiado velha e gorda para subir para uma vassoura, pois não?

Katie abanou a cabeça, relembrando subitamente aquilo que a fizera sair de casa naquele final de tarde. Ele reparou por fim nos seus olhos vermelhos e inchados e arriscou:

- Estiveste a chorar? O que é que se passa?

- Nada! Não te preocupes comigo!

- Bom – Oliver encolheu os ombros de despreocupação, aproximando a cabeça da dela como quem conta um segredo. – eu sei que nunca fui o teu maior conselheiro, mas fomos amigos um dia e nada nos impede de o continuar a ser.

Ela sentiu um desejo súbito de o abraçar e deixar-se levar pela sua disponibilidade, revelando-lhe os pormenores do dia terrível que estava a viver. Mas as lembranças da sua conversa com a chefe, o assalto e a estupidez do irmão continuavam a latejar na sua mente, mantendo-a afastada do mundo que a rodeava.

- Hey, miúda, tu não estás mesmo nada bem! – observou Oliver, ao reparar que ela parecia ainda mais pálida do que antes.

- Acho que também não estarias na minha situação! – Katie cruzou os braços frente ao peito e tentou controlar-se antes de continuar. – A minha casa foi assaltada esta tarde!

- Oh! Bem…

- É que não foi só o dinheiro! Partiram-me coisas, rasgaram-me desenhos, viraram tudo do avesso… Deparei-me com aquele cenário assim que cheguei a casa e fiquei transtornada! Ainda por cima, o parvo do meu irmão conseguiu irritar-me com os seus comentários idiotas e não aguentei. Tive de sair dali antes que desse em maluca!

- Hum… – Oliver desviou o olhar, como quem já se tivesse arrependido de perguntar o que quer que fosse. – Tu vives com o teu irmão?

- Sim. Vivemos os dois aqui… perto! – olhou em redor, para os velhos prédios que os rodeavam. – Desde que fomos expulsos de casa… acho que é o termo correcto…

- Os teus pais expulsaram-te de casa?!

Não a surpreendeu que Oliver estranhasse essa simples ideia. Katie sempre fora uma pessoa muito calma que gostava de fugir aos problemas e o casal Bell havia sido sempre muito compreensivo com tudo aquilo que dizia respeito… bem, na verdade, tudo o que dizia respeito a tudo!

- O teu irmão sempre foi assim um pouco… avariado da cabeça! Mas tu?

- Eu diria que é uma longa história! – concluiu ela, esboçando um sorriso triste. – Mas agora deduzo que te queiras ir embora…

- Porquê? – inquiriu ele, bem-disposto. – Queres que eu vá?

- N-não… quer dizer, claro que não! Mas eu sei que… deves ter tanto para fazer… e devias ter qualquer coisa para fazer… e pensei que… eu não te quero causar transtornos…

- Sabes o que é que estava a pensar? Que, se não te importasses, claro, podíamos ir para tua casa.

- O quê?! _Tu_?!

Oliver começou a rir e passou o braço em torno dos seus ombros, aproximando-a de si.

- Ora, eu não tenho nenhuma doença contagiosa!

Mas Katie não estava preocupada com doenças. O seu problema era a presença do irmão: Nick adorava Quidditch, era um facto, mas Oliver Wood era um nome que não suportava sequer ouvir. Segundo ele, o _keeper_ dos Puddlemere United era apenas uma cabeça oca mais preocupado em vender cachecóis e crachás, fazer produções fotográficas para as capas das revistas cor-de-rosa e dar volta à cabeça das raparigas do que em jogar decentemente. Katie proibira-o de falar assim à sua frente e Nick guardava os insultos para si, por respeito à antiga amizade da irmã, mas tinha a certeza que ele não se coibia de os partilhar quando se juntava com os amigos da tasca do bairro.

Para ela, tudo não passava de um grave caso de inveja aguda – Oliver simplesmente conseguira obter tudo aquilo que Nick, tão preguiçoso e desleixado, sempre desejara alcançar. Mas sabia também que o irmão nunca o admitiria e, mesmo na sua presença, caso um dia se encontrassem, não seria nem um pouco simpático!

No entanto, já era tarde: Oliver começava a subir a rua que ela ainda há pouco descera e arrastava-a consigo. Ou ele mudara muito com o tempo ou não havia como voltar atrás.

- Bom, se é isso que queres…

Talvez até tivessem sorte e o irmão não estivesse em casa. Algo teria de lhe correr bem naquele dia!

Avançaram juntos até ao velho apartamento dela. Assim que a porta foi aberta, ele olhou em redor, como que a analisar aquilo que via.

- A vida não tem sido fácil! – suspirou Katie, tentando desculpar-se pela sua habitação. Ele apenas sorriu tristemente. – Nick? Nick, ainda estás em casa?

Oliver entrou na sala. As paredes encontravam-se cheias de quadros e molduras com fotografias dos dois irmãos e amigos. Numa estante de madeira, a medalha que Katie recebera no final do seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts como prova da sua participação na equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor.

- O teu irmão saiu? – perguntou assim que a sentiu juntar-se a si.

- É melhor assim, acredita!

Com um suspiro, pegou na varinha e fez tudo aquilo que estava espalhado pelo chão regressar lentamente ao seu lugar. Os pedaços rasgados dos seus desenhos caíram sobre o tampo redondo da mesa larga e ele não se conteve a espreitá-los com atenção. Todos eles, na sua maioria retratos de rostos familiares, estavam muito bem conseguidos e Oliver não conseguiu esconder a sua surpresa ao descobrir tal talento na colega:

- Tens muito jeito para o desenho! – ela agradeceu-lhe num murmúrio fraco e, percebendo o seu desânimo, tentou consolá-la: - Sabes, com mágica não vai ser muito difícil arrumar toda esta confusão!

Katie sorriu. Pobre Oliver, que apenas sabia da missa a metade…

- Não é só a casa do avesso, entendes? O dinheiro foi-se e não há feitiço que me faça reavê-lo… bom, a minha vida antiga foi-se e não há magia que me ajude a voltar atrás no passado.

- Queres falar sobre isso?

- Não há muito para falar! – desviou os olhos dele. Detestava dar parte de fraca. – A única coisa que há é que a minha vida deu uma volta de cento e oitenta graus desde Hogwarts. De que me vale esforçar e continuar a tentar se toda a tentativa é em vão?

E então contou-lhe tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido nos últimos anos. Pensava que Oliver talvez não fosse capaz de a entender – afinal, ele ainda tinha os pais a seu lado, juntos e felizes, sempre a apoiá-lo em tudo, a festejar as suas vitórias e a consolá-lo nas derrotas, possuía uma fortuna imensa e vivia numa enorme mansão. Por outras palavras, não conhecia a faceta negra e dura da vida que Katie já tratava por tu!

No entanto, quando a sua voz se apagou, a mão dele roçou na sua, como se estivesse a tentar consolá-la mas se tivesse arrependido, provavelmente ao lembrar-se do quão orgulhosa ela fora um dia.

- Mas não há quem te ajude? – questionou ele após uns segundos de silêncio. – Sempre tiveste tantas amigas em Hogwarts… talvez lhes pudesses pedir…

Katie focou toda a sua atenção num ponto do chão.

- Elas não me viraram as costas. Sou eu, percebes? Nós crescemos durante todo este tempo, e cada uma tem a sua vida agora: têm maridos, companheiros, empregos, família… não quero ser uma pedra chata no sapato delas!

Oliver fez cara de quem não acredita naquilo que ouve, mas apenas abanou a cabeça em concordância e ela também não insistiu. Nunca aceitara qualquer ajuda monetária ou semelhante das amigas ou de quem quer que fosse e não era agora que ia começar a pedinchar esmolas.

- A única razão pela qual eu não te vou chatear – continuou o rapaz, exibindo um sorriso compreensivo. – é porque eu já entendi que não mudaste muito desde que começámos a jogar juntos! Sempre preferiste fechar-te dos outros e não aceitar a ajuda de ninguém. Mas Katie, esta situação não se pode manter eternamente!

- Esta situação pode _e_ _vai_ continuar assim até quando eu quiser. Cada um lida com os seus próprios problemas. Aliás, mesmo que eu quisesse, quem poderia fazer algo por mim? Não há quem possa ressuscitar o meu pai, afastar o meu padrasto da minha mãe, enviar o meu irmão numa viagem só de ida para o Paraguai e mudar a mentalidade da minha chefe!

- Mas na certa podemos ajudar de outra maneira. Olha, deixa-me emprestar-te algum dinheiro. Pagas-me assim que puderes, sem pressas ou preocupações!

Katie abanou a cabeça loira, declinando toda e qualquer ajuda.

- Não, Oliver, a sério, não insistas! Mas obrigado pela tua preocupação!

Ele tentou contra-argumentar, mas foi interrompido por um som agudo que parecia vir do seu relógio de pulso. Parecendo ligeiramente atrapalhado, Oliver desligou o aparelho e olhou para a amiga, exibindo um sorriso de quem sabe que saiu derrotado da batalha.

- Tenho de ir! – anunciou ele suavemente. – São oito horas, já vou atrasado. Reunião de equipa… o meu capitão já deve estar furioso, para o relógio apitar desta maneira!

- Desculpa… – Katie sentiu a temperatura da face aumentar ligeiramente.

- Oh, não te preocupes com isso! Ainda tens algum pó?

A jovem aproximou-se da lareira e passou o vaso onde guardava o pó de Floo a Oliver. Este já apontara a varinha, murmurando _Incendio_.

- Sabes, foi bom ver-te outra vez! – admitiu ela, preparando-se para a despedida. - Tinha saudades tuas!

- Igualmente! Pensa naquilo que te disse, Ok?

- Posso tentar…

- _É _para pensares!

Com um sorriso, passou o braço em torno dos ombros dela e despediu-se com dois beijos no rosto pálido e cansado. De seguida, avançou para as chamas, mas algo o interrompeu, fazendo-o virar-se de novo para ela:

- Olha, porque é que não combinamos encontrarmo-nos noutro dia? – perguntou. – Temos ainda muito para falar!

O convite deixou-a atrapalhada. Mas afinal, que mal poderia ter? Acenou afirmativamente e só teve tempo de o ouvir marcar o encontro para o dia seguinte, às seis horas da tarde, no estádio dos Puddlemere United. Confirmando que ela o ouvira, Oliver lançou o pó às chamas e desapareceu para a sala de reuniões da sua equipa de Quidditch.

Fazendo o fogo desaparecer, Katie atirou-se para o sofá e fechou os olhos, pensando em tudo aquilo que acontecera. Um dia terrível com o mais inesperado dos finais. Um antigo amigo e mentor, de quem sempre gostara, acabara de estar ali em casa com ela, ouvira os seus problemas, oferecera-se para a ajudar e ainda combinara um segundo encontro. E não estava a falar de um amigo qualquer: Oliver tornara-se famoso em todo o país, fazia capa das revistas mais importantes, quer fora quer dentro do mundo do desporto-rei dos feiticeiros!

Mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte. Estaria a sua sorte por fim a mudar?

**Continua...**


	3. O outro lado da fama

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1999 _Notting Hill_, com Hugh Grant e Julia Roberts. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Primavera 2004/Verão 2009

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF

**Sumário: **Katie Bell está a atravessar uma série de problemas no trabalho e na vida pessoal quando reencontra um antigo amigo de Hogwarts. O problema é que Oliver Wood é hoje um famosíssimo jogador de Quidditch. O mundo inteiro conhece o seu nome. Conseguirá uma pobre e simples rapariga aquecer o coração de quem pode ter tudo o que quer?

* * *

**N/A: **acho que já não preciso dizer que lamento imenso o atraso, pois não? ^^' E aproveito o momento para avisar que os próximos capítulos também podem demorar um pouco mais. As minhas aulas começam na próxima semana e este terceiro ano, segundo os boatos, é para matar uma pessoa de exaustão! =X

A minha beta continua a ser uma pessoa responsável, especialmente agora que estamos de volta à faculdade. Mas nós temos tudo controlado e sabemos o que fazemos. XD

Muito obrigado a todos aqueles que passaram por esta página e àqueles que deixaram a sua opinião. Vemo-nos na continuação e um bom regresso às aulas para todos! :)

* * *

**SURREAL BUT NICE**

**Capítulo III: O outro lado da fama**

Quando Nick entrou estremunhado na cozinha já passava da uma da tarde. A irmã estava à mesa a almoçar, e não abriu a boca nem olhou para ele enquanto o sentia puxar da sua cadeira para se sentar junto a ela.

- Bom dia, miúda! – cumprimentou o rapaz alegremente, tentando escapar ao mau humor de Katie. – Isso tem um cheirinho óptimo! Parece-me que te esmeraste.

- Ao contrário de certas pessoas, não é? Poupa-me os elogios… Mrs. Rosenberg cedeu-nos um pouco do almoço que ela preparou. Agradece-lhe a ela, Nick. A ela e à sua boa vontade, pois não quis receber nem um janota em troca.

- Oh…

O rapaz sentou-se à mesa, ocupando o seu lugar de sempre, e serviu-se do empadão ainda quente, olhando de esguelha para a irmã. Até mesmo ele era capaz de entender que o seu humor não era dos melhores e que as lembranças do dia anterior ainda lhe pesavam no espírito. Tentou amenizar um pouco a situação:

- Desculpa-me por aquilo de ontem! – disse ele entre duas garfadas. – Fui-me embora assim sem mais nem menos, voltei tarde e não tive tempo de te ajudar a arrumar nada.

- O meu problema não é esse, Nick! – Katie levantou-se da mesa e colocou o seu prato vazio no lava-loiças. – O meu problema é que estou farta de ser responsável por tudo, caramba! Será que não há nada que possas fazer, que _gostes_ de fazer? Como é que consegues ser despedido tão facilmente?

- Hey, mana, tu sabes…

- A única coisa que eu sei – interrompeu ela, que não estava interessada nas desculpas do irmão. – é que eu não vou aguentar isto por muito mais tempo. Desde que fomos convidados a sair de casa pelo nosso padrasto que estamos os dois no mesmo barco e tivemos de crescer. Acho que não aprendeste a lição, Nick, a magia não resolve todos os nossos problemas! Estou atulhada de trabalho em casa, à beira de perder o emprego e de entrar em depressão e tu não te preocupas comigo!

- Isso é mentira, Katie, eu preocupo-me contigo! – negou ele, parecendo alarmado com o discurso. – Eu adoro-te! Tu és e serás sempre a minha maninha querida!

- Então prova-o, por favor! Ajuda-me a sair desta situação, arranja um emprego e ajuda-me a pagar as contas, pelo menos. Porque eu não sou capaz de te retribuir esse carinho que tu _dizes_ ter por mim se tu, infelizmente, não passas de um fardo na minha vida!

Nick deixou o seu olhar magoado cair na figura da irmã, mas não disse nada. Talvez também ele entendesse que as verdades tinham de ser ditas, custassem elas o que custassem. Claro que não lhe era fácil dizer tais coisas ao seu próprio irmão. Podia ser um idiota, mas continuava a ser sangue do seu sangue. A única família que tinha. Mas talvez assim ele compreendesse que a mudança era algo obrigatório na vida de ambos.

Deixando-o à mesa do almoço, Katie regressou ao seu quarto. Tinha ainda muito que esperar até ao encontro com Oliver, mas nada a impedia de se começar a preparar para o mesmo. Abriu o armário e de lá retirou o seu melhor vestido de Verão. Colocou-o delicadamente sobre a colcha da cama e retirou debaixo da mesma um par de sandálias que condiziam na perfeição com a roupa escolhida.

Depois lembrou-se que nunca antes se dera ao trabalho de escolher com mil cuidados a roupa a vestir e pensou por que razão o estaria a fazer agora. Ou antes por que motivo sentia ela aquela impressão estranha no estômago, a mesma que sabia perfeitamente associar ao nervoso.

- Katie, deixei a loiça a lavar – Nick entrou pelo quarto adentro sem se fazer anunciar e deparou-se com a exposição bem debaixo do seu nariz. – Eh, tu adoras esse vestido! Vais a algum lado?

Engoliu em seco perante a pergunta. Nick iria armar um escândalo se soubesse o que tinha acontecido. O que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Apetece-me vestir bem, para variar!

- Hum… – o rapaz pareceu acreditar na sua afirmação e mudou de assunto à velocidade da luz. – Bom, eu fiquei de me encontrar com uns amigos no bar. Vou andando, Ok? A gente vê-se logo à noite.

E sem mais delongas, saiu. A jovem, que não esperava outra atitude, abanou a cabeça e mirou-se ao espelho, recentemente restaurado após o assalto. Reparou no cabelo fraco e sem brilho, na gordura teimosa que estava a ganhar em certas partes do corpo. Sentia-se um caco autêntico e uma boa aparência poderia apenas ser conseguida com trabalho físico, maquilhagem profissional e poções de embelezamento para as quais não tinha paciência.

Quem alguma vez a poderia desejar?

Quebrou o contacto visual com a sua própria imagem e decidiu dar um salto até ao pequeno pub da rua para beber algo fresco. Não estava disposta a passar aquelas horas ali trancada entre quatro paredes, sem gozar o sol de Verão e aproveitar aquela tarde de Domingo.

Três minutos mais tarde, Katie entrou no pub e ocupou um banco ao balcão. O barman, que tentava escutar uma conversa entre dois clientes próximos, fez-lhe sinal para ela realizar o seu pedido.

- Um chá gelado, por favor!

O velho fez o jarro do chá dançar com o copo vazio pelo balcão, enchendo-o até à borda sem nunca perder a concentração nos dois feiticeiros que dialogavam entre si com as cabeças juntas e as vozes no volume mínimo.

- Olha só quem aqui está! – e sentiu um valente puxão na camisola.

Katie pegou no copo agora cheio e virou-se para o jovem que acabava de ocupar o banco ao lado do dela. Era Lewis Norton, um dos seus melhores amigos de Hogwarts e antigo vizinho na altura em que ela ainda vivia com os pais. Antes de terminar os estudos mudara-se para a Bélgica por motivos pessoais e perdera o contacto com muita gente, mas nunca com Katie, por quem nutria uma amizade especial. Regressara a Inglaterra há quatro anos, em busca do emprego que desejava e à procura do pai, que nunca conhecera. Órfão de mãe desde tenra idade, era alguém que a jovem muito admirava por não saber baixar os braços e simplesmente desistir perante a adversidade, enfrentando-a sempre com um sorriso no seu rosto de lua cheia.

- Lewis! – abraçou o amigo com força. – Então, rapaz, que andas tu a fazer por aqui?

- Digamos que precisava falar contigo, estava com vontade de beber algo e, quem diria!, acabei por apanhar dois unicórnios de uma só laçada! – o rapaz virou-se para o barman e espetou um dedo no ar para chamar a sua atenção. – Uma groselha, meu velho!

- Então, que queres tu?

Lewis esperou até ter o seu copo nas mãos e dar um gole para olhar a amiga nos olhos.

- Já soube o que aconteceu! – ela fingiu não saber do que estava ele a falar e obrigou-o a explicar-se. – Já sei do assalto! Porque é que não nos avisaste, Katie, a mim e aos nossos amigos? Nós podíamos e teríamos o maior prazer em ajudar-te, bem como ao teu irmão.

Katie mirou o seu copo meio cheio e manteve-se no silêncio. Na verdade, depois de ver a expressão de desilusão estampada no rosto redondo do amigo, não sabia o que lhe responder.

- Lewis, já discutimos isto! – desculpou-se ela, apertando a sua mão direita. – Agradeço imenso a vossa ajuda, mas eu não posso aceitá-la. Vocês sabem…

- O que nós sabemos é que não gostamos de te ver sofrer, especialmente sabendo que podemos dar-te uma mãozinha e tu andas aí pelos cantos, sozinha com os teus problemas. Sim, eu sei como tu és – acrescentou rapidamente, adivinhando o que ela estava prestes a dizer. – mas não interessa. Pelo menos promete-me que nos vais procurar, a mim ou a quem quer se seja, sempre que precisares. Seja por dinheiro, conselhos ou simplesmente companhia de quem gosta de ti e se preocupa com o teu bem-estar.

- Lewis…

- Promete-me, Katie. E com convicção, eu cá não gosto nada de falsidades.

Ela suspirou profundamente, mas sabia que não valia a pena insistir perante a sua determinação. Lewis sabia ser teimoso quando queria. Por isso assentiu levemente com a cabeça e esboçou um pequeno sorriso de aceitação.

- Linda menina. Já alguém te disse que ficas muito mais bonita quando bem mandada e a sorrir?

Katie riu-se e deu uma palmada amigável nas costas dele. Subitamente, lembrou-se de Oliver: também ele conversara com ela acerca do mesmo assunto e oferecera-lhe a sua ajuda, apesar de não se verem há mais de dez anos. E depois recordou-se que ainda ninguém sabia do seu reencontro. Estava prestes a contar-lhe sobre o que acontecera após o assalto quando ele se adiantou e falou primeiro:

- É verdade, não te esqueças de hoje à noite! A Leanne vai-se passar!

- A Leanne?! – Katie bateu com a palma da mão na testa. – É claro, a festa-surpresa! Por Merlin, quase me esquecia!

- Oh, vê lá, a gente mata-te se não apareceres! Compraste o presente? Se quiseres, posso…

- Não, não te preocupes, já tratei disso. Mas… – os olhos dela brilharam de excitação assim que se fez luz na sua cabeça e algo assomou à sua mente. – Acabei de ter uma ideia! Uma surpresa… Ah, se eu conseguisse convencê-lo!

- O quê? Convencer quem?

- Oh… digamos que é uma surpresa para todos!

Lewis respeitou as suas palavras e não insistiu, mas nada escondeu a sua curiosidade em descobrir o que andaria a jovem a engendrar.

Já Katie despediu-se, partindo de seguida para casa com a ansiedade a palpitar no seu peito ao pensar no que se estava a aproximar a passos largos. Seria tão bom se conseguisse convencer Oliver a participar também na festa de aniversário de Leanne! Ele até podia nem a conhecer muito bem, mas estava certa que iria gostar de reencontrar outros antigos colegas de Hogwarts. Para além disso, Leanne costumava bradar aos sete ventos que era a fã número um do _keeper_ mais famoso dos Puddlemere United…

Não abrira o jogo com Lewis porque podia dar-se o caso de ele não estar disponível e a última coisa que desejava era ser a responsável por expectativas defraudadas. Mas estava tão certa que iria fazer todos os possíveis para o levar consigo àquele jantar como que o seu nome era Katie Bell!

* * *

Faltavam trinta minutos para as seis horas. Correndo o fecho do vestido, Katie atravessou o quarto e entrou na casa de banho. Apesar de não querer parecer demasiado arranjada aos olhos de Oliver, achou melhor preparar-se para a noite de festa, não fosse dar-se o caso de não ter tempo de passar em casa antes. Por isso mesmo, passou a escova com cuidado pelos cabelos loiros e espalhou alguma maquilhagem pelo rosto pálido para lhe dar um ar menos cansado. Após ajeitar o decote do vestido azul, mirou-se ao espelho e, ao se surpreender positivamente com o seu aspecto geral, esperou apenas que Oliver se sentisse recompensado pelo dia anterior.

No hall de entrada, guardou na carteira o pequeno embrulho (um par de brincos que ela mesma fizera para oferecer a uma das suas maiores amigas) que já deixara sobre a mesa junto à porta de propósito para não se esquecer dele e pendurou-a no ombro direito. Ainda não eram exactamente seis horas, mas na certa não faria mal chegar cinco minutos mais cedo. Agarrando na varinha, que enfiou também dentro da carteira, e segurando o seu manto de noite entre os braços, Materializou-se para o ponto de encontro.

Assim que entrou no enorme Átrio do estádio dos Puddlemere United, foi surpreendida por um homem alto e corpulento que saltitava ora num pé ora noutro, segurando uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos enormes. De vez em quando disparava um _flash_ e lançava uma nuvem de fumo roxo para o ar. Destoava do lugar, mas não era o único: à sua frente deparava-se uma multidão de jornalistas segurando máquinas, blocos de notas, pequenos rolos de pergaminho e Penas de Notas Rápidas nas mãos. Falando todos ao mesmo tempo, tornavam o ambiente mais quente do que no exterior e bem mais desagradável.

Katie olhou-os num misto de incredulidade e maravilha. Sem dúvida que não esperava encontrá-los ali, ainda por cima em tão grande número, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir eufórica. Tal como muitos, também ela gostaria de ser famosa um dia: todos conheciam o seu nome, todos a faziam parar na rua para pedirem um autógrafo ou um cumprimento, a sua face surgia sempre bela e revigorante nos jornais e revistas, problemas com dinheiro seriam uma história do passado. Mas era apenas um sonho… um sonho que viera a perder o brilho com o passar do tempo. Agora, ao ver tantos jornalistas ali reunidos, não conseguiu impedir que o coração disparasse como louco e que esse sonho tomasse de assalto a sua mente.

- Eh, você vem do _Bruxa d'Hoje_? – perguntou um homem baixo e gordo, de olhos gelatinosos e praticamente careca, que vestia um manto com o emblema da equipa e se aproximava de Katie com uma velocidade impressionante para o seu peso.

- Eu?! Não, não – respondeu ela, sem saber que mais acrescentar.

- Cambada de incompetentes, filhos d'uma gárgula! – Katie deixou o homem praguejar durante cerca de três minutos até ele se acalmar e olhá-la de cima a baixo. – Então a que revista pertence?

- Quem, eu?

- Não, a minha mãe! Claro qu'é você, 'tou a falar com mais alguém, por acaso?

- Eu não sou jornalista! – esclareceu ela, sentindo-se subitamente ridícula por ali estar. – Eu estou à espera…

- Ó minha menina, vá esperar o seu namorado para onde quer que queira menos aqui, qu'isto aqui 'tá agreste e ninguém vai sair daqui tão cedo!

- Tockman, deixa lá as conversas e mexe-me esse rabo gordo até lá acima, vai chamar os jogadores para as declarações finais, a ver se nos vamos embora depressa porque eu já não posso ver esta gente à minha frente! – interrompeu um homem que usava um manto igual ao do gordo, impedindo assim Katie de lhe explicar que não estava ali como namorada de ninguém mas que estava sim à espera de Oliver Wood.

O tal Tockman afastou-se com o colega sempre a gritar com toda a gente ("Ou você pára quieto com essa máquina ou ainda vai parar a St. Mungus com ela enfiada num sítio muito desagradável!"), deixando a jovem abandonada a um canto. Na verdade, Katie começava-se a sentir bastante mal por ali se encontrar. Não entendia nada do que se passava, excepto que já passava da hora marcada e Oliver não aparecia em lado nenhum. Talvez tivesse muito trabalho e não pudesse encontrar-se com ela.

Passaram dez minutos, quinze, vinte, trinta. Trinta minutos sentada num banco duro e desconfortável, a ver jornalistas a bicharem uns para os outros, a dispararem _flashes_ ao acaso e cada vez mais impacientes com a demora. Katie já dizia mal da sua vida quando se ouviu um grande rebuliço e os outros feiticeiros se começaram a aglomerar junto às escadas que davam para o segundo andar e cujo acesso estava vedado a estranhos ao serviço. Uma porta abriu-se algures lá em cima e os jogadores dos Puddlemere United começaram a descer os degraus. As máquinas fotográficas iniciaram o seu trabalho.

Levantando-se do lugar, Katie colocou-se em bicos de pés para os espreitar, mas não reconheceu Oliver no grupo. Desanimada, começou a pensar em ir-se embora quando reparou que Tockman se aproximava dela uma vez mais.

- Olhe lá, você (sim, você!), Miss Katie Bell? – perguntou, limpando o suor da testa com um lenço.

- Sim…

- Pode sair, tem alguém lá fora à sua espera.

Tockman afastou-se, sempre a praguejar e a chamar nomes a toda a gente que o rodeava, e Katie nem esperou nova ordem. Contente por sair dali, dirigiu-se para a porta de saída e deixou para trás o magote de jornalistas barulhentos.

- Olá! – cumprimentou um homem moreno de óculos escuros e sorriso amistoso que a esperava do outro lado da entrada.

- Oliver! – exclamou ela, suspirando de alívio. – Pensei que já não aparecesses!

- Desculpa-me o atraso, mas é que tivemos uns problemas e as entrevistas demoraram mais que o esperado. Perguntei ao Tockman se não tinha visto uma jovem como tu no meio daquela confusão e ele disse-me que sim. Vim ter contigo assim que me foi possível – Oliver começou a andar para longe do estádio. – Então, queres ir tomar qualquer coisa depois de toda esta excitação? Lanchar, talvez? Conheço um sítio óptimo que…

- Oliver, espera, tenho uma pergunta para te fazer. Bom, será que… será que estás disponível hoje à noite? – ele sorriu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Katie suspirou fundo antes de prosseguir com a sua proposta – É que… bem, tu não a conheces de lado nenhum, eu sei, ainda por cima ela é completamente doida por ti… mas vão muitos conhecidos nossos, os gémeos Weasley, a Angelina, a Alicia… seria como uma reunião de Hogwarts… talvez… quer dizer, obviamente não és obrigado a nada, claro… hum…

- Que tal tentares frases completas, talvez eu pudesse entender melhor.

- É que eu tenho esta amiga que faz anos hoje e pensei que, se não tivesses nada para fazer, claro, talvez gostasses de me acompanhar ao jantar de aniversário que estamos a preparar como surpresa para ela e reencontrar alguns colegas da escola – explicou Katie, sentindo-se corar sem perceber o porquê.

O rapaz riu-se perante o incómodo dela.

- Acho que vou adorar! – respondeu Oliver, parecendo genuinamente sincero. – Ainda por cima se essa tua amiga é "completamente doida por mim", com sorte, até posso fazer novos amigos! Mas em troca tens de me fazer um favor!

- O quê?

- Vem comigo provar os scones da pastelaria da esquina – agarrou na mão da amiga e arrastou-a consigo pela rua fora. – Posso-te jurar que são de comer e enfeitiçar alguém por mais!

**Continua…**


	4. Parabéns, Leanne!

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1999 _Notting Hill_, com Hugh Grant e Julia Roberts. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Primavera 2004/Verão 2009

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF

**Sumário: **Katie Bell está a atravessar uma série de problemas no trabalho e na vida pessoal quando reencontra um antigo amigo de Hogwarts. O problema é que Oliver Wood é hoje um famosíssimo jogador de Quidditch. O mundo inteiro conhece o seu nome. Conseguirá uma pobre e simples rapariga aquecer o coração de quem pode ter tudo o que quer?

* * *

**N/A: **pois é pessoal, deixem-me actualizar a fic antes que eu comece a trabalhar a sério e tenha de cortar de vez com estes divertimentos. XD

Espero sinceramente que gostem deste capítulo, foi muito fácil escrevê-lo. Lembro-me que foi escrito em apenas uma tarde e não levei muito mais que isso para o reescrever. Ah, e sim, eu considero os acontecimentos até à OdF, mas vou mencionar algumas personagens que só aparecem nos dois livros seguintes. Quer dizer, achei que já tinha suficientes POs e com tantos figurantes na história, porque não aproveitá-los, certo? :)

A minha beta continua a ser uma pessoa muito responsável mas temos tudo sob controlo.

Muito obrigado a todos aqueles que passaram por esta página e àqueles que deixaram a sua opinião. Vemo-nos na continuação e uma boa semana para todos! ^^

* * *

**SURREAL BUT NICE**

**Capítulo IV: Parabéns, Leanne! **

- A casa é já ali, do outro lado da rua.

Katie apontou o indicador direito para o fundo da rua, onde se situava a casa de Angelina Johnson, local onde a festa teria lugar.

- Estou a ver que todos vocês se esforçaram para manter este jantar no segredo dos deuses! – comentou Oliver ao reparar nas persianas corridas. – Como é a tua amiga?

- A Leanne parece meio avariada da cabeça à primeira vista. Tem o cabelo pintado de duas cores, veste roupas esquisitas e gosta de acessórios um tanto ou quanto excêntricos. Mas acredita em mim, ela é uma óptima pessoa e uma grande amiga.

- Acredito que sim. Mas que faz ela, de que é que ela gosta? Tens a certeza que vai gostar do meu presente?

- Não te preocupes, confia em mim, para a Leanne quanto mais horroroso, melhor! – riu Katie. – De qualquer maneira, ela nem vai reparar no presente, assim que puser os olhos em ti vai ficar com uma maluqueira suficiente para um mês! Não te admires se ela te saltar para o pescoço! Oh, é aqui!

A nova moradia de Angelina era uma casinha recente rodeada por um jardim verde e bem tratado onde despontavam flores coloridas aqui e ali. As persianas das janelas, completamente cerradas para ninguém observar o que se passava lá dentro, faziam a casa parecer deserta.

Katie percorreu o caminho de pedra até à porta de entrada, seguida de perto por Oliver. Olhando para os lados, confirmando que não havia ninguém por perto, bateu suavemente na madeira envernizada. Dez segundos mais tarde ouviu-se um _click_ e ela abriu-se.

- Ainda bem que vieste! – a cabeça de Lewis espreitou pela abertura da porta e pareceu nem reparar na companhia da amiga. O rapaz estava completamente desesperado. – Deixa mantos e carteiras no quarto da frente, temos um problema gigante na cozinha. Sempre ouvi dizer que muitos feiticeiros estragam o caldo mas nunca quis acreditar…

- FUMO! – berrou uma voz feminina lá de dentro, a qual Katie sabia perfeitamente associar ao rosto de Alicia Spinnet.

- Cala-te, mulher! Queres ser ouvida no Ministério? AH, o jantar!

Lewis correu meio atrapalhado pelo corredor fora, abandonando Katie e Oliver no hall de entrada. Ainda divertida com a situação que acabava de presenciar, a jovem avançou até ao quarto indicado pelo amigo, no qual deixou o seu manto de noite e a carteira após retirar o presente de Leanne. Oliver seguiu-a.

- Este é um daqueles que eu não conheço, deduzo – comentou ele ao saírem do quarto.

- Este é o Lewis, um grande amigo meu de Hogwarts. Era do meu ano mas partiu para a Bélgica ainda antes de se formar. É uma óptima pessoa. Acho que vais gostar muito de o conhecer.

Com um ar de extrema satisfação e ansiedade, Katie guiou o amigo até à sala. Era um espaço grande, recheado com estantes preenchidas de livros e molduras e com sofás fofos no meio. Fazia ligação directa com a cozinha, onde se encontravam todos os convidados tentando transformar o jantar da noite em algo comestível após Lewis o ter deixado demasiado tempo no forno.

- Boa noite a todos! – cumprimentou ela, puxando Oliver para si.

- 'Noite, Katie – responderam em uníssono, sem no entanto desviarem os olhos da travessa. Angelina queixava-se agora ao cozinheiro – Bonito serviço, agora não temos jantar! Que queres tu oferecer à aniversariante, um pedaço de almofada com um garfo espetado? E a Leanne deve estar quase a chegar…

Lewis desculpou-se, afirmando que na certa existiria alguma magia que permitisse reverter os estragos já feitos. Oliver riu-se discretamente, mas o ouvido apurado de Fred Weasley apercebeu-se do ruído desconhecido presente na cozinha.

- Kittie! – exclamou o ruivo, com tamanho exagero que chamou a atenção de todos os presentes. – Trouxeste um namorado contigo? Vais apresentá-lo ao resto do pessoal ou só apareceram juntos para anunciar o casamento?

- Não sejas parvo, Fred, achas mesmo que ele é meu namorado?

- AH, EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE ESTOU A VER! – gritou Angelina, atirando com um pano de cozinha ao chão. – OLIVER!! Há anos que não te via, rapaz!

A jovem deu dois pulos e depois saltou para abraçar o _keeper_. De imediato todos os outros o reconheceram e correram para junto dele. Uns para matar saudades, outros para poderem tocá-lo ou simplesmente aproximarem-se de alguém tão famoso como Oliver Wood. O rapaz teve assim oportunidade de rever antigos conhecidos como Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet e o marido Lee Jordan, Fred e George Weasley e o irmão de ambos, Percy (já de pazes feitas com a família), bem como conhecer outros: Penelope Clearwater, esposa de Percy, Lewis Norton, o amigo lua cheia de Katie, e Patricia Stimpson, a calma namorada de George.

- Eu mal consigo acreditar que estou finalmente a conhecê-lo, Mr. Wood! – comentou Patricia entre dois apertos de mão.

- Oh, por favor, estamos entre amigos, trate-me apenas por Oliver!

Ouviu-se bater à porta e, no meio da confusão que se instalara para cumprimentar a maior estrela dos Puddlemere United, Lee espremeu-se entre todos para ir abrir. Era Nick Bell.

- Olá, borracho! – cumprimentou ele com um sorriso estúpido na cara, sorriso que se perdeu assim que se deparou com a cara de poucos amigos de Lee. – Não venho tarde, pois não?

- Tu não vais acreditar quando souberes quem é que a tua irmã trouxe!

Nick esbugalhou os olhos, esperando pela resposta que não veio. Enquanto o outro fechava a porta, o rapaz avançou pelo corredor fora em direcção à sala. Ao vê-los reunidos na cozinha, juntou-se ao grupo.

- Hey, gente mágica, que se passa? – questionou ele. De seguida reparou na figura de Oliver Wood no meio de todos eles e estacou, surpreso.

- Ah… olá! – disse imediatamente Katie, rezando para que o irmão não desatasse a dizer disparates que ofendessem o amigo. – Oliver, o meu irmão Nick. Nick, este é Oliver Wood.

- Olá! – cumprimentou o outro, estendendo-lhe uma mão que Nick não apertou.

Todos pareciam ter-se esquecido até de respirar, tal o receio que se apoderara deles. Sabiam bem que o rapaz invejava imenso o _keeper_ do momento e sabiam também que ele não teria quaisquer problemas em assumir a sua ira frente ao seu alvo. Esperavam que a bomba rebentasse a qualquer momento quando Lee surgiu na cozinha completamente descontrolado:

- Vem aí, a Leanne vem aí! Temos de nos esconder!

Já ninguém mais se interessou pelo assunto _Nick vs Oliver_. Lewis dirigiu um último olhar desolado à travessa do jantar e juntou-se aos amigos, que se escondiam atrás dos sofás ou nos cantos mais afastados da sala, cobertos pela lareira de tamanho descomunal. Lee apagou as luzes, apontou um _Alohomorra_ perfeito à porta de entrada e mergulhou no meio da massa humana atrás do sofá mais comprido.

- Angelina? Estás aí? – questionou uma voz feminina, entre pancadas. – Oh, está aberta! Angelina, vou entrar!

Ouviram a porta fechar-se e depois passadas no corredor. Toda a casa estava agora mergulhada na mais profunda escuridão. Leanne chamou a amiga uma e outra vez, sem resposta. Por fim, entrou na sala de estar.

- Maldita! Onde é que ela se meteu?

- PARABÉNS, LEANNE!!

Alguém acendeu as luzes da divisão e todos saíram do seu esconderijo, gritando, batendo palmas e cantando o tradicional "Parabéns a você" num coro bastante desafinado.

Leanne tapou a boca com as mãos, maravilhada com a surpresa. Era uma jovem bonita, mas um pouco excêntrica na hora de aprontar o seu visual. O cabelo era preto, mas as pontas que rodeavam o seu rosto oval estavam tingidas de um tom vermelho forte. Vestia um manto negro artisticamente rasgado e usava por baixo um vestido da mesma cor, muito curto, complementando a indumentária com botas até ao joelho. Os três furos numa das orelhas contrastavam com o único furo da outra.

- Bem, que linda! – bichanou George à namorada. – Não me admirava nada se um velho nojento lhe oferecesse galeões ao vê-la no meio da rua à noite…

- Não sejas malcriado!

Os convidados da festa iam entretanto oferecendo os seus presentes à aniversariante. Leanne mal tinha braços para segurar em tantas caixas e caixinhas que lhe eram entregues por entre muitos beijinhos, abraços e mensagens de felicidades.

- Ahah, acho que não vou durar muito com tanta festa! – queixava-se ela, felicíssima com a situação.

Tudo corria bem até que Oliver surgiu frente a Leanne, de presente estendido na mão e sorriso no rosto:

- Os meus mais sinceros parabéns, Leanne!

- Oh, que… grande merda! – guinchou a jovem, deixando cair os presentes ao chão. Os reflexos de Percy fizeram-no pegar na varinha e evitar cacos.

Oliver sentiu-se desconfortável com a cena, Fred e George agarraram-se um ao outro na tentativa de não rebentarem em gargalhadas e Nick rolou os olhos de desprezo. Leanne pegou no seu presente, mas nem para ele olhou. Os seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Oliver e a voz tremia-lhe ao falar:

- Todos estes anos, e nunca pensei… este é um daqueles momentos na vida em que eu me devia manter o mais calma possível, mas não sou capaz! Tenho o sangue a ferver-me nas veias! Acho que estou prestes a fazer alguma estupidez!

- Pois… bem, não a faça! – concluiu o _keeper_, achando que não havia nada melhor para dizer.

- Eu acho que… oh credo! Nem sei que dizer! – os olhos de Leanne pareciam brilhar de puro delírio e excitação. – Sabe, Mr. Wood, você é o meu ídolo de sempre, quem me dera saber voar como você sabe, jogar como você joga! E para mim é o homem mais bonito do Universo _inteiro_! É por isso que eu nem sequer tenho namorado, sabe? Sempre sonhei que um dia podíamos andar um com o outro… quem sabe, certo? Oh, deixe-me abraçá-lo…

E, sem esperar resposta, lançou-se em torno do pescoço dele num abraço apertado.

- Quem quer comer? – interrompeu Nick, que detestava que os outros usurpassem o seu lugar como centro das atenções. – Estou a morrer de fome!

- Leanne, deixa-o – pediu Katie, puxando a amiga por um braço. – Larga-o!

- Eu nem sei como lhe agradecer. E vejam, até me trouxe um presente…

- Eh, malta, vamos para a mesa antes que o Nick caia cadáver aos nossos pés! – Lee piscou o olho ao visado. – Tenho ali uma galinha fantástica que vos vai fazer lamber os dedos!

Lewis levantou a cabeça, sem entender a conversa, mas ele já ia a caminho da cozinha, sem ligar a mais ninguém. Oliver foi o primeiro a segui-lo, aproveitando a oportunidade para fugir à loucura da_ esquisitóide_, como mentalmente chamava a Leanne. Depois, um a um, todos os convidados foram atrás e começaram a ocupar os seus lugares à mesa.

Todos menos Katie, impedida de continuar pela própria aniversariante.

- Como é que conseguiste? – perguntou ela em voz baixa. – Como é que o conseguiste trazer ao _meu_ jantar de aniversário?

- Leanne, nós fomos colegas, lembras-te? Reencontrei-o por acaso… bom, só lhe perguntei se queria vir e estás a ver o resultado…

Agarrando-a pela mão, a loira levou a amiga até à cozinha. Alicia servia toda a gente com quantidades generosas de comida e uma música leve, proveniente do rádio que alguém entretanto ligara, enchia o ambiente.

- Ah, parece estar óptimo! – comentou Leanne, ocupando o lugar ao lado de Oliver. – Eu devia fazer anos todos os dias!

- Isso era o que tu querias! Não havia cofre em Gringotts que resistisse! – Alicia passou-lhe o prato cheio. – E agradece ao Lee, que se lembrou de comprar jantar para treze pessoas no pronto-a-comer antes de vir para aqui. Não que a gente não confie nos feitiços culinários do Lewis, claro…

O pouco habilidoso cozinheiro escondeu a cara nas mãos, embaraçado com o comentário que fez rir toda a mesa.

Em breve, o jantar era dominado pelas conversas cruzadas entre os presentes, suportado por um ruído de fundo proveniente do tilintar dos talheres e dos copos e pela música que se continuava a ouvir. Era visível a alegria que os unia enquanto juntos para comemorar um momento tão especial.

Katie levou o seu copo aos lábios e bebeu um gole de vinho. Pelo canto do olho observava Oliver, sentado precisamente no lugar frente ao seu. Viu-o rir ao ouvir as peripécias dos gémeos Weasley na sua loja de brincadeiras mágicas, e, sem saber bem o porquê, sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Não sabia ao certo explicar o que se passava, mas era um sentimento totalmente novo, como uma súbita e distinta vontade de passar mais algum tempo a sós com ele. Desde que o antigo capitão da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor deixara Hogwarts que nunca mais o vira e, apesar de muitas vezes o ter considerado o orador mais aborrecido da História, sabia que era bom rapaz.

Os olhos de Oliver cruzaram-se com os de Katie e ela desviou o olhar, algo ansiosa.

- Mas então – começou George, pousando o seu copo de vinho sobre a mesa. – temos estado todos para aqui a falar das nossas aventuras, das nossas vidas actuais, das nossas famílias… mas ainda não te ouvi falar, Wood! Não tens nada para contar aqui à malta? Desapareceste sem deixar rasto…

- Bom, rasto até deixaste, posso mostrar-se algumas revistas que tenho lá em casa com a tua cara pespegada na capa! – brincou Alicia do seu canto.

- Devem ser fenomenais! – Oliver riu e enervou-se ao reparar que todos (com excepção de Nick) haviam pousado os talheres para o ouvir falar. – Eh, não é preciso fazer cerimónia! Peço imensas desculpas pelas corujas que regressaram sem resposta, mas a explicação é muito simples: mudei de casa e o meu antigo apartamento é agora, se não me enganaram na altura, uma piscina pública. Diziam que queriam aproveitar a zona para espaços de lazer.

- E depois o queridinho foi viver para debaixo da ponte! – rosnou Nick. Como estava ocupado a roer uma perna de galinha numa atitude quase indecente, ninguém o ouviu.

- O resto já devem saber. Tenho trabalhado imenso nos Puddlemere United, treino a todas as horas e sob todas as condições climatéricas e estou fadado a aturar jornalistas chatinhos, muito chatinhos! Sugam a nossa privacidade como os vampiros sugam sangue! Espero que nenhum de vocês seja um, ou eu não respondo por mim…

Houve risos nos presentes, que aproveitaram a deixa para mais uma garfada ou gole de vinho. Katie sentiu de novo o olhar de Oliver pousado em si, sorriu discretamente em resposta ao seu sorriso e baixou a cabeça. Não sabia se era a única a reparar que a temperatura daquela cozinha estava a roçar o calor infernal!

- Bom, que mais? – Oliver retomou a sua conversa após mais uma golada de vinho. – Ah sim, este belo queixinho que vocês vêem foi trabalhado magicamente em St. Mungus, sim, nisso as revistas acertaram! Uma _bludger_ deu cabo dele durante um treino!

- Uh, deve ter doído!

- Doeu, mas houve pior. Foi um treino muito duro e um dos colegas apanhou com uma em cheio na cabeça. Creio que é por isso que ele anda meio amalucado…

- Uma aposta em como é Gregorian Ryder! – atirou Percy, para surpresa de todos. – Desde há uns tempos para cá que o tenho achado muito estranho!

- Ah, mas isso não vou dizer…

- O Percy a fazer apostas?! – Fred olhou-o com desconfiança e apontou-lhe um dedo acusador. – Ok, quem és tu e o que fizeste ao meu irmão?

O jantar estava a chegar ao fim. Alicia surpreendeu toda a gente com um apetitoso bolo de aniversário de chocolate, acenderam-se as vinte e sete velas e o coro desafinado tornou a ouvir-se para cantar os parabéns a Leanne, que tentava ocultar as lágrimas em vão. De seguida, Katie e Angelina começaram a levantar a mesa enquanto Lewis fazia os pratos lavarem-se ordenadamente no lava-loiças. A aniversariante permaneceu no seu lugar, entretendo-se a abrir os presentes perante o olhar entusiasmado dos restantes amigos e segurando Oliver por um braço, como se tivesse medo que o rapaz fugisse de si. Já Nick observava toda a cena com expressão amuada.

- Bem, minha gente, foi um óptimo jantar mas é hora de irmos embora! – anunciou Penelope enquanto se levantava da sua cadeira. – A Mia ficou com os meus sogros e prometemos que não regressávamos muito tarde.

- Responsabilidades de mamã – riu Leanne, levantando-se também para se despedir do casal. – Muito obrigado pelo jantar e pela vossa presença. Ah sim, e um beijinho à Mia da parte de todos nós!

- Claro. Até amanhã a todos – despediu-se Percy, saindo na companhia da esposa.

- Leanne – também Oliver se levantou do seu assento. – queria desejar-te as maiores felicidades e dizer-te que adorei este jantar, mas infelizmente também tenho de me ir embora. Amanhã é mais um dia de trabalho.

- Oh, certo! Obrigado por tudo, Oliver, foi o melhor presente da minha vida inteira!

- Hum… queres companhia? – deixou Katie escapar antes de pensar no que estava a dizer.

Se ele ficou surpreendido com a sua pergunta, não o demonstrou e acenou-lhe afirmativamente com a cabeça. Num instante a jovem se despediu dos amigos, correu a buscar a carteira e o manto e, após prometer voltar em breve, acompanhou Oliver até à porta. Eles seguiram-nos pelo corredor.

- Obrigado. Adeus! Oh, por favor, só um último abraço… – Leanne caiu nos braços do seu ídolo outra vez.

Todos se quiseram despedir da estrela de Quidditch (Nick ficara na cozinha), atirando beijos e acenando mãos à entrada da casa, vendo o casal afastar-se deles pela rua fora. E quando a porta foi fechada, ninguém hesitou em libertar a excitação imensa que sentiam, unindo-se todos numa imensa gritaria selvagem.

**Continua…**


	5. Lucy Karen

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1999 _Notting Hill_, com Hugh Grant e Julia Roberts. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Primavera 2004/Verão 2009

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF

**Sumário: **Katie Bell está a atravessar uma série de problemas no trabalho e na vida pessoal quando reencontra um antigo amigo de Hogwarts. O problema é que Oliver Wood é hoje um famosíssimo jogador de Quidditch. O mundo inteiro conhece o seu nome. Conseguirá uma pobre e simples rapariga aquecer o coração de quem pode ter tudo o que quer?

* * *

**N/A: **bom… que mais posso eu dizer, certo? A Farmacologia anda a dar cabo de mim e aquela faculdade maldita também. :/

Espero sinceramente que gostem deste próximo capítulo, fiz bastantes alterações ao original para tentar que ele "escorresse" melhor, mas não sei se a meta foi bem atingida. De qualquer maneira, foi o melhor que consegui – se bem que, da maneira como eu ando, isso não é propriamente um sinal positivo! XD

A minha beta continua a ser uma pessoa responsável mas temos tudo sob controlo.

Muito obrigado a todos aqueles que passaram por esta página e àqueles que deixaram a sua opinião. Vemo-nos na continuação e uma boa semana (ou semanas…) para todos! ^^

* * *

**SURREAL BUT NICE**

**Capítulo V: Lucy Karen **

Algures na cidade bateram as onze badaladas da noite. Katie caminhou meio desengonçada pelo passeio de pedra até se sentar num banco de jardim, onde retirou a sandália que lhe estava a magoar o calcanhar.

- Pensava eu que ias para casa descansar – queixou-se ela, exibindo um sorriso na sua face de porcelana. – e afinal trazes-me para passear no parque!

- A culpa é tua, tu é que me ofereceste a tua companhia! Que querias que eu fizesse, que dissesse "Oh, vamos Materializar-nos, a minha casa fica só a três segundos de distância"? Que raio de cavalheiro seria eu? – respondeu ele no mesmo tom prazenteiro.

- Ora, tu é que aceitaste…

Oliver ofereceu-lhe um sorriso em resposta e sentou-se junto a ela. Sendo uma noite quente de princípios de Agosto, o parque parecia ganhar vida com a presença de alguns feiticeiros que gozavam as suas últimas horas de liberdade antes de mais uma semana de trabalho. Frente a eles passou um par de namorados que, de mãos entrelaçadas e olhares apaixonados, parecia nem notar no resto do mundo, o que os deixou encavacados.

Vendo o casal afastar-se do banco de jardim, Oliver pigarreou e olhou para o céu estrelado sobre eles:

- Está uma noite muito bonita, não está?

- Ó rapaz, tens a certeza que não abusaste no vinho? – inquiriu ela com uma gargalhada.

Ele já não abriu mais a boca. Katie não tinha a certeza se o chateara com a sua resposta trocista mas não se atreveu a perguntar-lhe o que se passava. Em vez disso, voltou a calçar a sandália e levantou-se de um salto.

- Vamos continuar? O pé já não me dói e amanhã tens de estar forte para enfrentar os duros treinos de Quidditch. E olha que eu sei daquilo que estou a falar, também já joguei.

- E tão bem que tu jogavas! – comentou Oliver, levantando-se e caminhando lado a lado com ela, de mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do manto. – Eras um talento precoce, miúda, fiquei completamente embasbacado quando te vi pegar naquela vassoura e a marcar aqueles golos espectaculares durante as provas de selecção! E só tinhas doze anos na altura… quer dizer, mais precoce que tu acho que só mesmo o Potter, mas o Potter foi sempre um caso aparte!

Ela sentiu-se corar perante o elogio.

- Eu simplesmente deixei de ter vida para isso. E pessoal com quem jogar… o meu irmão nunca gostou particularmente de voar, prefere assistir às partidas no conforto da assistência, com uma garrafa de rum na mão para se embebedar à vontade e acabar a chamar nomes ao árbitro, aos jogadores adversários, aos jogadores da própria equipa…

- O teu irmão…

- Peço-te desculpas pela atitude dele esta noite! – desculpou-se Katie com um sorriso triste, ao adivinhar o que ia ele dizer. – O Nick não é má pessoa, a sério, só conta mais defeitos que qualidades. O que acontece é que ele tem a mania que veio ao mundo para encantar donzelas, quando ainda não conheci uma que sucumbisse aos seus "encantos". À custa disso, inveja todo e qualquer rapaz que consiga obter aquilo que ele tanto deseja e consegue ser extremamente indelicado e desagradável quando na sua presença.

- Não te preocupes, Katie. Quer acredites ou não, já conheci bem pior que o teu irmão!

Deram mais uns passos pelo parque até que chegaram à zona das esplanadas. A maioria das mesas estava ocupada por jovens que bebiam ao último mês de férias no meio de grande algazarra. Oliver começou a virar a cara, com medo que ser reconhecido e originar uma autêntica caça ao homem em público.

- Hum… bem, eu sei que disseste ao pessoal que não te demoravas, mas… – começou ele, parecendo ansioso por sair dali. – Será que gostarias de me acompanhar até casa, talvez possamos tomar qualquer coisa?

- A tua casa? – admirou-se Katie. – Queres dizer, a tua própria _casa_?

- Sim. Há algum problema?

- Ah, n-não, claro que não! É só que… eu não esperava esse convite! – passou a mão pelo cabelo, na tentativa de disfarçar o seu nervosismo. – Gostava muito. Eles vão entender.

Oliver pareceu satisfeito e ambos se Materializaram para o seu destino. Apareceram frente ao portão da mansão que lhe servia de moradia e Katie precisou de muita força de vontade para não deixar cair o queixo de assombro! Por detrás das grades de ferro era visível o enorme jardim, do qual constavam uma piscina e um "mini campo" de Quidditch. A casa era imponente e majestosa, totalmente caiada de branco, dando-lhe um ar simpático e convidativo na noite.

- Nem quero pensar na quantidade industrial de vidas que eu teria de viver para um dia ter uma casa destas! – apesar do sarcasmo na voz, Katie estava a ser o mais sincera possível.

- Não te entusiasmes – Oliver abriu o portão com um toque de varinha e as palavras certas e segurou-o para lhe dar passagem. – É grande de mais, na minha opinião. Eu queria investir numa casa mais à minha medida, mas os meus pais encheram-me a cabeça de informações e ideias e… olha, a verdade é que vivo sozinho e não abro mais de metade das divisões. Acreditas que tenho quartos suficientes para dar dormida a todos os teus amigos do jantar e, mesmo assim, ainda sobravam?

- Acredito. Imagina a trabalheira que daria limpar isto tudo se fossemos Muggles…

- De alguma coisa nos serve sermos feiticeiros, não é?

Atravessaram o enorme jardim na companhia um do outro. Oliver não conseguia parar de rir ao notar a estupefacção no rosto da sua companheira, que olhava em seu redor para o azul tranquilo da água da piscina e para os altos postes de marcação no "mini campo".

- Estive a pensar… – haviam chegado à grandiosa entrada da mansão e ele repetia agora o mesmo procedimento com a varinha que o fizera abrir o portão gradeado. – Acho que vou retribuir a boa-vontade do grupo maravilhoso que conheci hoje e vou programar um jantar para todos nós aqui. Que achas da ideia?

- Excelente. Mas, por favor, não convides o Lewis para cozinhar. Como deves ter percebido, ele não é exactamente um entendido na matéria…

Oliver riu perante o comentário e abriu a porta, cedendo-lhe passagem uma vez mais. O hall de entrada era também imponente, tal como esperado, e encontrava-se mergulhado na escuridão. O rapaz levantou a varinha no ar para acender as luzes, porém estacou a meio, admirado. Katie, que observava a vitrina repleta de prémios e louvores a um canto, nem reparou.

- Por Merlin, não te ficas por pouco! – nesse momento, ela virou-se para trás e deparou-se com a surpresa estampada no rosto de Oliver. – Que foi?

- Está alguém em casa! Mas, que estranho, os meus pais nem sequer estão em Londres…

Katie reparou numa luz fraca que provinha de uma divisão a alguns passos de distância. O rapaz já ia a caminho e ela engoliu em seco. Quando o alcançou, parado como uma estátua junto à porta da divisão, percebeu que a cor lhe fugira da face e conseguiu ver o receio bailar-lhe no olhar.

- Que horror, não foste assaltado, pois não?

Desanimada, espreitou para aquilo que descobriu ser a sala de estar e deparou-se com a cena que deixara Oliver naquele estado: uma mulher. Não passava de uma jovem, talvez uns dois ou três anos mais nova que ela, de baixa estatura, cabelos tingidos de loiro e pele morena pelo sol. Vestindo roupas algo extravagantes para serem usadas no dia-a-dia, folheava um livro pequeno que retirara de uma das estantes disponíveis, com gestos rápidos e despreocupados, como se não aparentasse qualquer interesse na leitura e apenas o fizesse para passar o tempo.

- Mas que estás tu aqui a fazer? – questionou Oliver, avançado até ela.

- Estava à tua espera. Olá! – a jovem falava depressa e com um forte sotaque americano. – Não estavas a contar comigo, pois não?

E de seguida, como se não tivesse reparado que não estavam sozinhos, passou os braços pelo pescoço de Oliver e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado nos lábios. Katie sentiu o coração cair-lhe aos pés perante o gesto, principalmente ao entender que não só ele não a afastara como também lhe respondera, apesar de surpreendido.

- Então, que se passa contigo?

Ele afastou a cabeça morena dela e olhou para Katie, que permanecia rígida à entrada da sala. Reparou no nervoso que lhe assomara ao rosto. Ela mordeu a língua para evitar dizer disparates e fingiu um sorriso, acenando à estranha.

- Oh, trouxeste uma visita! Ou já a contrataste para as limpezas? – a outra levantou a mão direita e tremelicou as pontas dos dedos num aceno um tanto ou quanto contido. – Não te tinha já dito que eu estava encarregue disso? Sabes bem que prefiro trazer alguém do meu _staff_, tenho muito mais confiança neles, sabes… sem ofender a senhora, claro está! Eu só quero o melhor para o meu Ollie!

- Não me chames isso, por favor! – rosnou ele, agarrando-a por um dos braços. – Esta é uma amiga minha, Katie Bell, fomos colegas em Hogwarts. Katie, apresento-te a Lucy Karen, a… bem, ela é…

- Penso que já entendi! – atirou ela, sentindo uma fúria inexplicável transbordar do seu peito. – Prazer em conhecê-la, Miss… Lucy.

- Karen, Lucy Karen! – Katie emendou-se após a correcção. – Prazer, Miss Bell, e espero que este fofo feio não a tenha chateado muito!

- Ah, que ideia! O Oliver é uma das pessoas mais simpáticas que já conheci… é só pena que não goste de falar muito de si, da sua vida, dos seus _amigos_…

- Bem, já vi que vocês…

- Ollie, querido, amanhã preciso urgentemente de ir arranjar estas unhas! – queixou-se Lucy Karen, estendendo uma mão bem debaixo do nariz do namorado e começando a fazer beicinho. – Consegues arranjar um tempinho para mim, não consegues? Por favor?

- Eu… hum… claro… todo o tempo do mundo!

Lucy Karen agarrou-o pelos ombros e beijou-o de novo nos lábios com fervor. Katie transferiu o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro e começou a recear não ser capaz de conter a fúria que ameaçava tomar conta de si.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir andando! – interrompeu ela, começando a sair da sala.

- Ora, Katie…

- Boa-noite, Miss Bell! – despediu-se Lucy Karen com frieza, como se estivesse contente por vê-la pelas costas.

Foi a gota de água para Katie: arrancou para a saída da mansão e, assim que se apanhou no jardim, correu para o portão. Sentia-se magoada. Porquê? Eles eram amigos, apenas amigos, devia estar feliz por saber que ele tinha uma namorada à altura – bonita, jovem, arranjada, rica, de bem com a vida – que parecia amá-lo tanto.

_Porque é que ele não me disse?_

_Porque é que eu estou tão chateada por descobrir desta maneira?_

Assim que tocou no enorme portão gradeado, conseguiu ouvir Oliver a chamar o seu nome. Parecia desesperado, mas não a comoveu. Fingindo não reparar, saiu da sua propriedade e instantaneamente se Materializou para a sua própria casa. Não queria sequer olhar para a cara dele!

Nick já havia regressado do jantar quando ela chegou ao seu destino, encontrando o irmão a dormitar no sofá da sala de estar. Sem se preocupar com ele, Katie atirou com a carteira para um canto e sentou-se no cadeirão de braços, deixando cair a cabeça no colo. Sentia ainda o coração a bater furiosamente, o nó apertado na garganta mal a deixava respirar e as terríveis perguntas que não queriam calar na sua mente assustavam-na verdadeiramente.

_Porque é que se sentia assim?_

- O quê? Não!! – Nick acordou sobressaltado e levantou-se de um salto do sofá. Surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com a irmã sentada do outro lado da sala, mas recuperou rapidamente: - Ah, de volta a casa, não é? Fartaste-te do teu jogadorzinho de meia tigela? Pensava que ainda aparecias em casa da Angelina!

- Não era suposto estares lá também?

- Bah, estavam todos muito divertidos a ver os recortes que ela para lá tinha sobre o "cara de pau"! – afirmou com azedume. – Qual é que foi a tua ideia de o levares à festa? Sabes que eu o detesto! Porque é que fizeste isto?

- CALA-TE, NICK! – gritou ela em resposta, descarregando toda a sua frustração. – Não quero falar contigo, não quero falar do Oliver, não quero falar nada! Só quero que me deixem em paz e sossego!

Totalmente descontrolada, Katie empurrou o irmão e fugiu para o seu quarto. Conseguiu ainda ouvir Nick a perguntar-lhe se o bicho da madeira a tinha picado, mas respondeu-lhe atirando com a porta, que se fechou com um estrondo. Deitando-se sobre a cama e puxando os cabelos loiros para trás, fez forças para não chorar. Continuava a bater na mesma tecla: Oliver só lhe ocultara a existência de uma namorada. Que mal era esse? Porque é que estava tão transtornada? Porque é que estava tão zangada? Nick podia ser um idiota, mas sabia que fora incorrecta por gritar com ele daquela maneira…

_Tenta enganar-te, Katie, mas não podes negar… sentes algo pelo Oliver e não o queres admitir._

Esse sim era o seu problema!

Encostou a cabeça na almofada e fechou os olhos. Porque seria que tinha a impressão que reles nuvens cinzentas haviam invadido o seu belo céu azul de uma maravilhosa tarde de Verão?

* * *

- Resolveu os seus problemas em casa? – Miss Kai fez Katie interromper o seu trabalho naquela leve manhã de segunda-feira. – Não me parece muito animada hoje…

- Não, Miss Kai, não se preocupe, a sério. Eu… – a jovem fingiu um sorriso na tentativa de convencer a chefe a acreditar na sua mentira. – Eu penso que está tudo a caminhar para o melhor!

O seu esforço deu frutos e a outra afastou-se, parecendo satisfeita com as suas palavras.

Suspirando de alívio, Katie arrumou mais algumas enciclopédias na estante correcta e apercebeu-se que faltavam apenas alguns minutos para receber uma encomenda há muito esperada. Encaminhou-se para o balcão mas alguns passos depois foi interrompida por uma menina de tranças escuras e rosto sardento.

- Que queres tu, pequena? – questionou Katie, colocando-se de cócoras e esforçando-se para exibir um sorriso doce, apesar de não ter vontade nenhuma de o fazer.

- Eu queria ler os livros do unicórnio Bines. Onde estão?

Num instante, levou a menina até à secção infantil, indicando-lhe as mesas onde se poderia sentar a ler e entregando-lhe um dos livros que relatava as aventuras de um unicórnio muito especial. A ajuda à pequenita até que serviu para passar o tempo: quando os feiticeiros da encomenda chegaram, à hora marcada, Katie estava mesmo a ocupar o seu lugar atrás do balcão de atendimento da Biblioteca Cliona.

Após estar tudo tratado, entregou os livros recebidos à chefe e aproveitou para descansar um pouco, ocupando um dos_ puffs_ da secção reservada aos funcionários, uma saleta atrás do balcão. O dia não estava a ser particularmente difícil, mas ela sabia que não era só o trabalho que lhe pesava no espírito.

A noite anterior… Ainda não estava totalmente recuperada da descoberta. Queria afastar a imagem daquela americana a agarrar e a beijar Oliver, mas não conseguia.

- Olha só quem aqui está! – chamou uma voz feminina.

Katie levantou os olhos para a jovem que lhe acenava do outro lado do balcão. Leanne – mais uma vez, parecia que ela conseguia perceber quando é que a amiga necessitava dos seus serviços de amizade e respondia ao seu apelo. Ao se aproximar dela com um sorriso genuíno e cansado, reparou com satisfação que das suas orelhas pendiam os brincos que lhe havia oferecido.

Depois notou também no cinto que brilhava na sua cintura delgada, o mesmo que aconselhara Oliver a escolher como sua prenda de aniversário. Voltou a ficar taciturna de novo.

- Então, linda, que se passa? – questionou Leanne ao reparar na expressão da loira. – Que cara é essa? Está tudo bem?

- Oh, é só o rosto da minha felicidade! - respondeu ela sarcasticamente. - Vê tu o que me aconteceu hoje: o Walter está doente e não veio trabalhar. Isso significa mais trabalho para mim, claro, mas menos uma dor de cabeça!

- Pois, certo… Mas diz-me lá, como correu a noite de ontem, hum? Disseste que não te demoravas mas nunca mais apareceste!

- Pois não, fui directa para casa. Desculpem-me, eu sei que vos devia ter avisado, mas não me estava a sentir muito bem.

- Ficaste indisposta? Oh, Katie, eu não acredito que ficaste doente e sozinha em casa com o parvalhão do teu irmão!

Abanando a sua cabeça loira, Katie chamou a amiga para mais perto de si, de maneira a que ninguém pudesse ouvir a sua conversa, e contou-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada desde que ela e Oliver haviam deixado a casa de Angelina. Quando mencionou que ele a convidara para ir até à sua mansão, Leanne deu um grito.

- Por favor, mulher, controla-te! Ainda me espantas os leitores!

- Desculpa, amiga, mas é que saber isto… pelas cuecas douradas do Dumbledore, tu foste a _casa_ dele…

- Foi horrível, Leanne! – interrompeu Katie, sentindo-se magoada de novo, sentindo que tinha de partilhar a sua dor com alguém. – Ele levou-me até casa mas estava lá alguém. Uma mulher…

- O quê, também conheceste a Lucy Karen?

O comentário aparentemente inocente da jovem levou Katie à loucura: agarrou a amiga por um braço e arrastou-a até à casa de banho da biblioteca, onde se trancou a sós com ela para depois a encostar contra os lavatórios.

- Tu estás-me a dizer – falou ela, tentando controlar-se para não perder a calma e desatar a gritar ou pior. – que sabias que ele tem uma namorada?

- Katie! – Leanne parecia incrédula. – O que é que se passa contigo, tu não lês revistas? _Toda_ a gente sabe que o astro dos Puddlemere United Oliver Wood namora com a nova feiticeira-cantora sensação, a americana Lucy Karen!

- Caramba, Leanne, tu és minha amiga, porque é que não me contaste isto mais cedo?

- E tu alguma vez me perguntaste? – a outra parecia começar a demonstrar sinais de zanga e incompreensão. – Como poderia eu saber que tu não estavas a par das novidades? Como poderia eu saber que tu te interessavas tanto pela vida privada dele?

Katie não lhe respondeu, uma vez que sabia que estava a agir incorrectamente para com todos aqueles que não tinham culpa de nada. A última coisa que queria era zangar-se com uma amiga à custa de Oliver e de Lucy Karen.

- Desculpa, tens razão. É só que… pronto, eu passei-me da cabeça! Desculpas aceites?

- Mais do que isso! – Leanne sorriu-lhe carinhosamente. – Mas temos muito que falar, e não te escapas a esta, minha menina! Quero que me expliques esse descontrolo durante o almoço. E não te atrevas a inventar desculpas para não ires. É impressão minha ou o que há entre ti e o meu ídolo Oliver Wood vai bem mais longe que uma simples amizade e companheirismo de antigos colegas de equipa?

**Continua…**

* * *

**Nota: **reparei há uns dias que ontem (dia 17 de Outubro) comemorei o meu sexto aniversário neste site. Uau, esta tem sido uma longa mas muito agradável viagem! =D

Um obrigado especial a todos _vocês_ que me permitiram "comemorar" esta data, e (oh, vá lá, deixem-me ser feliz) um brinde a mais seis anos, eu prometo ganhar juízo com o tempo! XD

Beijos!


	6. O escândalo

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1999 _Notting Hill_, com Hugh Grant e Julia Roberts. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Primavera 2004/Verão 2009

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF

**Sumário: **Katie Bell está a atravessar uma série de problemas no trabalho e na vida pessoal quando reencontra um antigo amigo de Hogwarts. O problema é que Oliver Wood é hoje um famosíssimo jogador de Quidditch. O mundo inteiro conhece o seu nome. Conseguirá uma pobre e simples rapariga aquecer o coração de quem pode ter tudo o que quer?

* * *

**N/A: **dedico as mesmas palavras da minha anterior nota à minha querida e adorada faculdade. =P Eu admito que tentei trabalhar este capítulo o melhor possível, mas a minha cabeça tem andado um tanto ou quanto "desligada" no meio de tanta coisa para fazer na universidade, de maneira que não sei até que ponto ainda funciona a 100% (se é que alguma vez trabalhou a esse nível XD). De qualquer maneira, espero que não seja uma desilusão.

A minha beta continua a ser uma pessoa responsável mas temos tudo sob controlo.

Muito obrigado a todos aqueles que passaram por esta página e àqueles que deixaram a sua opinião. Vemo-nos na continuação e uma boa semana (ou semanas…) para todos! ^^

* * *

**SURREAL BUT NICE**

**Capítulo VI: O escândalo **

- E pronto, foi assim – Katie levou o copo aos lábios e deu um gole na sua água. – Podes pensar que eu fui uma idiota, acredita que me passou o mesmo pela cabeça. Mas simplesmente não consegui permanecer naquela casa nem por mais um segundo. Simples quanto isso.

- Mas que sentiste tu naquele momento? Ódio, vergonha, nervosismo, desejo de vingança, inveja? Dizes que algo te levou a fugir… o quê exactamente?

Passavam trinta minutos da uma hora da tarde e Katie e Leanne encontravam-se num café-restaurante perto da Biblioteca Cliona, experimentando uma refeição ligeira como almoço. A primeira deveria regressar ao trabalho dentro de meia hora, mas estava ansiosa pelos desenvolvimentos da sua conversa com a amiga.

Sabia que podia confiar em Leanne, que não só sabia guardar segredos religiosamente como também aconselhar as pessoas correctamente. Agora que tinha acabado de lhe relatar os acontecimentos da noite passada, sentia-se muito melhor por partilhar as suas preocupações com alguém. Estavam assim a entrar na cena em que Leanne detinha o papel principal.

- Então? – questionou ela após o silêncio prolongado. – Katie, não te posso ajudar se não colaborares comigo, já sabes isso! E lembra-te que não temos a tarde toda disponível.

- Eu sei! É só que não tenho certezas de nada – respirou fundo e pensou rapidamente numa resposta elaborada. – Quando cheguei a casa do Oliver e me deparei com a sua namorada, penso que fiquei surpresa de início, aliás, _chocada_, depois magoada e por fim chateada. Fiquei mesmo passada da cabeça, não quis sequer olhar para a cara dele e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer!

- O Oliver quis dar-te explicações?

- Queria… bom, pelo menos chamou-me quando eu estava prestes a sair da sua propriedade – pousou a sandes no prato e encostou-se na cadeira. – Mas naquele momento não lhe queria ouvir nem uma palavra. Especialmente se fosse para me pedir desculpas.

- E hoje, ouvi-lo-ias?

A pergunta de Leanne não era propriamente fácil e Katie teve de pensar um pouco antes da resposta:

- Não tenho a certeza, mas penso que sim! – respondeu por fim. – Agora é com ele. Se me quiser procurar, que o faça. Depois logo se vê…

Faltavam cerca de quinze minutos para as duas horas da tarde e as duas amigas declinaram a sobremesa. Katie não abriu mais a boca e não se importava de assim continuar até ao fim do almoço, mas para a amiga a questão ainda não tinha ficado resolvida:

- Tu gostas dele? – questionou, com óbvia dificuldade para conter a sua excitação. – Mais como um amigo, quero dizer?

A loira não lhe respondeu uma vez mais. O lado lógico do cérebro incitava-a a optar pela negação, mas, mesmo lá no fundo, o lado emocional advertia-a a ser sincera. Mas o que era a sinceridade na sua situação?

Abanou a cabeça num trejeito que não indicou qualquer resposta.

- Talvez! – respondeu num murmúrio fraco. – Leanne, eu sempre vi o Oliver como um colega, um mentor, um amigo e companheiro. Mas ontem no jantar… não sei… talvez…

- Bom, de qualquer maneira, é melhor irmos! – a outra interrompeu com expressão desgostosa, ao consultar o relógio de pulso. – Também tenho de ir abrir a loja ou sou uma bruxa em sarilhos. Mas eu não me vou esquecer do ponto onde vamos, minha menina! Temos de continuar esta conversa, tu sabes… colocar alguns pontos nos is.

- Seja. Espera aqui enquanto vou pagar, sim?

- Não, deixa-me pagar a mim…

- Leanne, é uma compensação pelos teus conselhos, pode ser? E agora é melhor irmos, senão ainda me atraso e a última coisa que quero é enfurecer Miss Kai. Ela já anda numa pilha de nervos por causa da gastrite do Walter, não quero deixá-la ainda pior!

* * *

- Meninas, tenham lá paciência, mas deixem um espaço para mim também! – pediu George Weasley, de regresso para junto dos amigos após um mergulho na piscina.

- E tens aqui – Patricia apontou para um pedaço livre da sua toalha. – Senta-te… mas aviso-te já que te arranco o nariz se me molhares!

O grupo de sempre aproveitara aquela tarde de Verão para fazer uma visita à piscina da zona. Todos haviam alinhado na ideia, com excepção de Lewis, Alicia e Lee, que se encontravam a passar uns dias fora da cidade, e agora deliciavam-se com mergulhos e banhos de sol. Mas se a maioria do grupo sabia como se divertir, o mesmo não podia ser dito de Katie, que se mantinha aparte, ostentando uma expressão neutra.

- Então, menina, que se passa? – questionou Leanne, aproximando-se dela enquanto os restantes se divertiam com as piadas dos gémeos Weasley. – Porquê essa carinha triste?

- Como se tu não soubesses… Uma semana, Leanne! Há uma semana que o deixei lá sozinho com aquela americana e nunca mais me disse nada! Podia ao menos enviar-me uma coruja a dizer qualquer coisa, não?

- Katie, por favor, estás a fazer uma tempestade num copo de água! Eu li que os Puddlemere United têm andado a treinar arduamente para a próxima temporada, talvez o Oliver não tenha muito tempo disponível para…

- Ora, se ele fosse quem eu pensava que ele era, não dormia antes de me escrever uma mísera carta!

Leanne abanou a cabeça, sem, no entanto, conseguir esconder um sorriso. Já não sabia que mais dizer à amiga. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava ciente do choque que havia sido para ela descobrir o romance entre Oliver e Lucy Karen e da ansiedade que lhe provocava a espera por uma justificação que não vinha. Conselhos eram já uma tentativa expirada… agora era tudo uma questão de tempo.

- Bom, eu vou dar um mergulho! – anunciou Angelina, levantando-se de súbito da sua toalha. – Alguém vem?

- Eu vou contigo, boazona! – Nick levantou-se também, espreguiçando-se.

- Eh, vê lá com quem é que estás a falar nesses modos! – reclamou Fred, que namorava Angelina há já uns anos.

O outro franziu-lhe o nariz numa careta feia e esperou, amuado, que os outros se decidissem a segui-los.

Já Katie agarrou na sua bolsa e tirou a camisa e a saia amarrotadas. Enquanto as amigas se levantavam numa conversa animada, vestiu-se num ápice e começou a preparar-se para se ir embora.

- Oh, Kittie, onde vais tu? – chamou Patricia ao reparar no que ela fazia.

- Vou andando. Foi uma tarde muito divertida mas eu tenho de ir, tenho um monte infinito de coisas a fazer!

- Katie, estiveste connosco pouco mais de uma hora…

- Oh, fica para uma próxima vez! – a loira começou a apertar os botões da saia de ganga. – Além disso, não me estou a sentir muito bem, acho que preciso de ir dormir uma pouco.

Despedindo-se da amiga e certificando-se que esta não ficaria chateada por as ver afastar-se antes de ela sair, as jovens e Nick avançaram em direcção à piscina, gozando com os rapazes, que haviam permanecido deitados nas suas toalhas, estendidos ao sol. Só Angelina ficou para trás, observando Katie a colocar a sua bolsa ao ombro.

- Então – despediu-se ela com um sorriso tímido. – adeus, Angel!

- Katie! – chamou a outra. – Promete que nos avisas se ficares pior!

- Eu prometo…

- E, acima de tudo, promete não te preocupar tanto com o Oliver. Por favor, isso não te faz nada bem! Reparei que desde a festa da Leanne que estás mais distante, mais fria, mais triste… Katie, eu não quero ver a minha amiga assim!

A outra acenou. Os últimos dias haviam sido horríveis para si, sempre a pensar em Oliver a na sua namorada; no entanto, sentia-se feliz ao entender que tinha amigos fenomenais que não se deixavam enganar por sorrisos fingidos e que nunca a deixariam sozinha, a afogar-se nos seus problemas.

Custou-lhe abandonar a piscina e o grupo, mas o seu estado de espírito não lhe permitia muitas diversões. E, verdade fosse dita, aquela dor de cabeça também não vinha nada a calhar! Apetecia-lhe ir para casa, tomar um banho e fechar os olhos por um minuto. Queria aproveitar ao máximo aqueles dias de férias para descansar dos seus problemas. Fora a muito custo que os obtivera – Kai ainda não estava exactamente satisfeita com o seu trabalho – e não queria ser despedida quando voltasse.

Tudo teria de correr pelo melhor!

A caminho de casa, decidiu parar numa pequena loja para comprar uma pena (a sua estava já em muito mau estado). Tinha em mente enviar umas cartas aos sortudos dos amigos que haviam tido a oportunidade de mudar um pouco de ares durante aquele Verão, até já sabia o que lhes escrever. A empregada de balcão conhecia-a há anos e, tal como sempre, cumprimentou-a alegremente, dispondo-se a ajudar em tudo o que fosse necessário.

- E queria também mais uns rolos de pergaminho, se faz favor – pediu Katie à senhora já de idade, remexendo no porta-moedas à procura de dinheiro para pagar a despesa. – Nunca faz mal ter uns extra à disposição.

- Não podia concordar mais consigo! E então, está de férias?

- Tenho cinco dias a gozar… obrigado, Mrs. Newfox… a ver se descanso a cabeça, que também preciso.

Uma onda de gargalhadinhas histéricas interrompeu as palavras da loira. Olhando para o canto onde costumavam estar os jornais e revistas dispostos num expositor, encontrou um trio de raparigas adolescentes que riam sem controlo, apontando para as páginas expostas à sua frente.

- Tem sido assim todo o dia! – suspirou Mrs. Newfox. – Mas, para lhe ser sincera, também eu fiquei chocada com a notícia. Sempre o achei um rapaz tão atinadinho, apesar de admitir que não percebo nada de Quidditch.

Um pressentimento estranho tomou conta de Katie. Sem saber bem o porquê, pensou que já sabia de quem a proprietária se referia. E as capas de revista que se encontravam no expositor deram-lhe razão assim que se aproximou para confirmar as suas suspeitas:

"_OLIVER WOOD DE TANGUINHA"_

_«A nova sensação dos Puddlemere United foi apanhado com as calças na mão! Antigas fotografias do astro em pleno início de carreira comprovam-nos agora que Oliver Wood está disposto a (tirar) tudo para subir na vida.» _

E esta era apenas a introdução da capa! Katie nem queria imaginar o que diriam dele nas reportagens consequentes. Observou atentamente as três fotografias que apareciam como ilustração à "bomba" do dia: em todas elas, Oliver, de ar muito sério, fazia poses artísticas e usava apenas roupa interior.

- Agora é que a arranjaste bonita! – murmurou ela, abanando a cabeça.

O trio das gargalhadas histéricas afastou-se, cacarejando entre si que Oliver era um borracho e que tinha um corpo magnífico. Mrs. Newfox viu-as sair da loja sem comprar nada e mordeu o lábio inferior assim que Katie regressou para junto de si.

- Chatas! – resmungou. – Detesto esta gente que vem aqui apenas para ler as fofocas! Juro-lhe, Miss Bell, não as suporto mesmo!

- Claro… bem, tenho de ir, desculpe-me… Boas-tardes e obrigado!

A velha senhora acenou-lhe em despedida, exibindo-lhe de novo um sorriso doce nos lábios. Mas Katie já nem foi capaz de lho retribuir. Saiu desnorteada, ainda com as palavras da revista vivas dentro de si. Que iria agora acontecer a Oliver? Que estaria ele a pensar quando tirara aquelas fotografias? Que estaria ele a pensar agora?

Assim que entrou em casa, correu para o poleiro das corujas, na esperança de ter recebido alguma carta, mas não havia nada de novo. Começando a pensar que estava a ficar obcecada, Katie deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos por uns minutos.

Não soube quanto tempo esteve ali deitada ao certo. Segundos, talvez até minutos. Não soube se esteve todo o tempo acordada ou se chegou a adormecer em algum momento. Apenas soube que foi uma bruta pancada na porta que a trouxe de volta à realidade de um momento para o outro.

Sentindo a preguiça tomar conta de si, Katie não se levantou.

- Nick, vai ver quem é! – chamou ela, fechando os olhos de novo.

Voltaram a bater. Uma pancada brusca, seca, desesperada. Atordoada, saltou do sofá e amaldiçoou o seu pensamento perdido. Que estupidez, o irmão ficara na piscina com os amigos e ainda não voltara a casa! Como poderia ela ter-se esquecido disso?

- Já vai, já vai! – gritou quando bateram pela terceira vez, correndo para a porta.

Perguntou-se mentalmente quem seria a alma que estaria tão desesperada por vê-la àquelas horas da tarde enquanto corria o trinco. A resposta não se fez esperar:

- Oliver?! – o queixou caiu-lhe assim que o viu plantado à sua entrada.

- Posso entrar? Precisamos falar – o seu tom fazia-a prever que o assunto era importante. – Tipo, agora!

Pensando no que poderia acontecer se não aceitasse o seu pedido e lhe fechasse a porta na cara, Katie afastou-se para lhe dar passagem e conduziu-o até à sala, dando-lhe permissão para se sentar no sofá. Oliver aproveitou a deixa, parecendo um pouco nervoso por estar de volta, por estar uma vez mais frente a ela.

- Ainda… – começou ele, após uns segundos de silêncio. – Ainda estás zangada comigo?

Katie, que entretanto ocupara o seu lugar no outro sofá, fez-se desentendida:

- Eu? Zangada? Porque haveria eu de estar zangada contigo?

- Há uma semana, quando estiveste em minha casa, não me parecias lá muito feliz quando saíste… estavas zangada… magoada…

- Claro que não! – interrompeu Katie friamente. – Só saí porque estava a incomodar. Sabes como é, dizem que três é demais. E depois vocês estavam tão… _agarrados_ um ao outro… Bom, não me parecia que lá fizesse falta. E acho que a Lucy Karen ficou contente com o meu discernimento.

- Ora, Katie… – Oliver aproximou-se mais dela e olhou-a directamente nos olhos enquanto falava. – Ela apanhou-me de surpresa, percebes? Desculpa aquilo que aconteceu, mas eu não estava a contar com a sua presença. É típico dela, aparece quando quer, às horas que quer, sem uma coruja prévia a avisar…

- Ouve, eu não sei como é que a tua namorada…

- Aí é que está. Ela é a minha _ex_-namorada! – Katie não conseguiu esconder a sua admiração ao ouvir esta afirmação. – As coisas não estavam nada bem entre nós e acabámos a nossa relação no princípio do Verão, mas ela não reagiu muito bem. Continua a dar entrevistas dizendo que está tudo bem connosco, continua atrás de mim como se nada tivesse acontecido, e eu não perdi a cabeça porque não me quero chatear com ela ou envolver terceiros na nossa vida, tenho mais com que me preocupar. Mas não vale a pena. Foi a última vez que a Lucy Karen fez o fez, garanto-te! Eu conheço os trunfos necessários para convencer uma estrela fútil e mimada a fazer aquilo que _eu_ quero!

Oliver parecia estar a ser sincero e Katie acreditou piamente no seu discurso. Lá por dentro, mesmo que não o fosse admitir perante ele, estava contente por ouvir tamanhas novidades. Ela agira como uma estúpida, mas isso não interessava.

_Foi tudo um mal-entendido__! _

- E eu também tenho de te pedir desculpas! – prosseguiu ele, para sua grande alegria. – Devia ter comunicado contigo durante todo este tempo e não o fiz. Mas, espero que percebas, os treinos estão a atravessar uma fase muito cansativa e, para ser sincero, não sabia ao certo o que te dizer… sabia que tinha de falar contigo… cara a cara…

- Esquece! Sabes, Oliver, fiquei algo magoada contigo, é verdade – admitiu Katie, estendendo a sua mão para a dele. – Mas acho que só precisava de ouvir essas palavras de ti para curar os meus problemas. Amigos?

- Claro que sim! Tinha receio que fosses _tu_ quem nunca mais me quisesse ver! Mas agora, isto pode parecer absurdo, mas… preciso urgentemente da tua ajuda!

- O quê? Ajudo naquilo que puder!

O jovem levou a mão ao bolso do manto e retirou uma revista, a mesma que Katie observara no expositor da loja naquela tarde. Parecia espumar de raiva quando a atirou com relativa violência para mesinha do café.

- Fiquei completamente descontrolado quando vi _isso_ nas mãos do meu chefe hoje de manhã! – exclamou Oliver, vermelho de fúria. – Quer dizer, eu tinha dezoito anos quando essas fotografias foram tiradas, era um estúpido e um idiota que acreditava em tudo o que me diziam! Ridículo, ridículo, é o que tudo isso é!

- Mas se são assim tão antigas, por que razão as revelaram agora?

- Eu sei lá! – Oliver afundou-se no sofá e escondeu a cara na palma das mãos. – O acordo era que essas fotos nunca fossem distribuídas. Entendes, eu tinha acabado de chegar a uma equipa de renome internacional, era o novato no meio de estrelas, andaram a divertir-se à minha custa e as provas estão aí. Mas era somente uma brincadeira… Ah, mas eles vão pagar-mas! Vou descobrir quem é o responsável e ele depois vai ver como é que elas se cozem…

Katie abanou a cabeça, meio assustada por o ver tão zangado, meio confusa por não estar a ver o que poderia ela fazer.

- Sim, tudo bem, mas onde é que eu entro em toda esta situação? Na certa não vais… pedir-me para torturar os responsáveis? – gozou ela com a sua expressão mais sarcástica.

Ele sorriu em resposta, parecendo acalmar um pouco perante a sua confusão:

- Até que não era má ideia de todo. Mas não… É só que esta é uma situação algo complicada para mim – explicou ele, agora num tom de voz normal. – Os jornalistas não me largam à custa de um par de fotografias estúpidas. Invadiram o estádio para perguntar a toda a gente sobre o que achavam do ensaio, invadiram-me a casa para ver se eu faço poses de modelo frente ao espelho, perseguem-me na rua para fazer perguntas… É por isso que eu preciso de ti, Katie! Enquanto toda esta trapalhada não estiver resolvida, será que posso ficar aqui contigo?

- O quê, aqui? Na _minha_ casa?!

Surpresa total! Katie esperaria tudo menos aquele pedido em especial! E agora, que fazer? Oliver continuava à sua frente, esperando pacientemente por uma resposta.

Pensou rapidamente nas variadas facetas da situação. Tinha um amigo, um amigo que era simultaneamente uma famosa estrela de Quidditch, uma vítima da perseguição injusta dos jornalistas e o rapaz por quem podia sentir algo especial, a pedir-lhe para permanecer um tempo na sua casa. Poderiam ser apenas dias, poderiam ser semanas, talvez fosse até um mês!

Seria bom para ela?

- O meu irmão não vai gostar! – suspirou ela.

- Eu sei, mas acho que ainda nos podemos entender os dois – Oliver olhou-a nos olhos, parecendo ansiar por uma resposta positiva. – Por favor?

Katie sabia que mantê-lo ali aportaria os seus riscos. Podiam esperá-la surpresas muito desagradáveis. E Nick – bem, Nick ficaria furioso! Mas ele precisava de ajuda. E ela era amiga dele.

Além disso, quem poderia resistir a um olhar tão doce?

**Continua…**

* * *

**Momento **_**fangirl**_** histérica: **li ontem no _Oclumência_ que o Sean Biggerstaff vai regressar como Oliver Wood no último filme! YEAAAAAY!!! XD

Beijos!


	7. Chegaste até mim

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1999 _Notting Hill_, com Hugh Grant e Julia Roberts. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Primavera 2004/Verão 2009

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF

**Sumário: **Katie Bell está a atravessar uma série de problemas no trabalho e na vida pessoal quando reencontra um antigo amigo de Hogwarts. O problema é que Oliver Wood é hoje um famosíssimo jogador de Quidditch. O mundo inteiro conhece o seu nome. Conseguirá uma pobre e simples rapariga aquecer o coração de quem pode ter tudo o que quer?

* * *

**N/A: **bom, quaisquer desculpas de atrasos resumem-se a uma única palavra, por isso eu vou simplesmente deixar de a referir, se ainda tenho a mínima esperança de manter a minha sanidade mental. ^^' Este capítulo adopta algo do qual eu já fui fã e agora simplesmente não suporto: resumir uma semana de eventos em pequenos momentos. Desculpem (mais uma vez), isto resultaria melhor num filme, com uma música linda como pano de fundo; no entanto, espero que me perdoem. O próximo é melhor… acho eu.

Este é o meu último post do ano. Queria desejar a todos umas óptimas entradas em 2010, não se esqueçam de ter o pé direito preparado para a meia-noite, e gozem o novo ano da melhor maneira. Desejo-vos tudo de bom para os próximos 365 dias e lembrem-se que as coisas más doem mas ajudam-nos a crescer. :)

A minha beta continua a ser uma pessoa responsável mas temos tudo sob controlo.

Muito obrigado a todos aqueles que passaram por esta página e àqueles que deixaram a sua opinião. Vemo-nos na continuação. ^^

* * *

**SURREAL BUT NICE**

**Capítulo VII: Chegaste até mim **

- POR MERLIN!

Nick entrou em casa com o jornal do dia aberto na página da "bomba" mesmo por baixo do seu nariz. A sua reacção às fotos publicadas não oferecia margem para dúvidas: a sua expressão trocista e superior dizia tudo!

- Já viste o que o teu amiguinho andou a fazer? – gritou ele para a irmã o ouvir. – Aposto que agora vais mudar um pouco a tua opinião sobre este tipo!

O rapaz olhou de novo para as imagens da estrela de Quidditch em roupa interior e soltou uma gargalhada fria e mesquinha, mesmo antes de fechar o jornal e o atirar para a mesinha do café na sala. Depois caiu no sofá pesadamente e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Talvez fosse melhor ir tomar banho antes que Katie chegasse a casa exactamente com a mesma ideia.

Levantou-se lentamente e saiu corredor fora até ao seu quarto, um espaço pequeno ocupado apenas por uma cama larga, um armário e o cadeirão que ainda conseguira trazer da casa dos pais. Colocando de lado a roupa que pretendia vestir para a noite, Nick despiu a camisa, ficando apenas de calções de banho, e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho, a qual ficava mesmo ao lado do seu quarto.

No entanto, assustou-se quando estendeu a mão para a maçaneta e a porta se abriu por dentro.

- Ah, afinal sempre estavas em ca… – Nick ficou sem palavras quando reparou que à sua frente, em vez da irmã, tinha um homem alto e bem constituído, de cabelo escuro caído em farripas molhadas para a testa.

_Oliver Wood!_

- Olá, Nick! – cumprimentou o outro, bem-disposto. – Andava com vontade de o conhecer melhor! Tentei fazê-lo na festa da Leanne, mas acho que não estava com disposição para tal nesse dia!

- Que está você a fazer na minha casa? – perguntou ele, franzindo o sobrolho. – Que está aqui a fazer, hem? E assim apresentado, só de toalha à cintura e todo molhado? Quem lhe deu permissão para tomar banho na _minha_ propriedade?

- Acalme-se, por favor. Eu falei com a Katie, ela…

- A minha irmã?! Desta vez ela passou das marcas, vai ter de me ouvir quando chegar a casa!

- Quando chegar a casa o quê?

Nick espreitou pelo corredor até se deparar com a face da irmã, que entrava naquele preciso momento com dois sacos de compras nas mãos. Apenas ouvira o final da sua frase.

- O que é este homem está a fazer na minha casa? – gritou ele, apontando um dedo acusador ao _keeper_, que permanecia estacado à porta da casa de banho.

- _Tua_?! Esforçaste-te muito para a manteres… – Katie pousou os sacos junto à porta de entrada e avançou até se colocar entre os dois. – O que é que se passa, Nick? Primeiro, esse homem tem nome, é Oliver, e tu bem o sabes! Segundo, ele é meu amigo, precisa de ajuda e eu estou apenas a cumprir o meu papel. E terceiro… que tens tu a ver com isso, afinal?

- Eu também vivo aqui, lembras-te? E sabes bem que eu não gosto deste arrogante armado em bom, que treta… EU NÃO O QUERO A VIVER COMIGO!!

- Tens bom remédio, Nick, quem não está bem, muda-se; a porta está aberta… adeus!

- Kate Elizabeth, não fales comigo nesse tom! – berrou ele numa fúria incontida. – Eu sou o teu irmão mais velho, também vivo nesta casa e tu não tens nada que meter cá amigos teus a dormir sem antes pedires a minha permissão!

- Desculpa, tens de concordar com as _minhas_ decisões? Tu apenas continuas aqui porque és meu irmão e eu tenho pena de te deixar na rua! Nunca me ajudaste cá em casa, não pagas contas nem mexes uma palha para me ajudar! E ainda tens de concordar com a permanência de um amigo? Porque não podemos então discutir a _tua_ permanência nesta casa?

O rosto de Katie estava já vermelho de tanto gritar. A sua garganta cedeu e tossiu duas ou três vezes após as suas últimas palavras. Oliver, agora de braços cruzados e visivelmente perturbado pela cena a que acabava de assistir, fixava toda a sua atenção num qualquer ponto no chão debaixo dos seus pés.

- Então é assim? – inquiriu Nick, parecendo subitamente resignado com a sua sorte. – Pois muito bem, ele que fique. Talvez vos apeteça uma sessão de fotografias como aquela que saiu hoje nos jornais. Fiquem à vontade. Fui!

E, esquecendo por completo o banho por tomar, recolheu ao seu quarto, batendo com a porta ao fechá-la atrás de si.

Oliver olhou discretamente para a amiga, que ainda fervia com as acusações do irmão, e tentou desculpar-se:

- Se calhar estava errado, parece-me que nunca nos poderemos dar bem! Desculpa tudo o que aconteceu, acho que foi uma má ideia…

- Por favor! – Katie tentou acalmar-se um pouco, inspirou bem fundo algumas vezes e exibiu um sorriso fraco no rosto. – O meu irmão tem de aprender que as coisas não podem ser sempre como ele quer que sejam! Já te disse que podias ficar e não vou voltar com a minha palavra atrás.

Ele sorriu-lhe em resposta e ficou mais à vontade.

- Bom, será que me posso ir vestir?

- Oh, claro! – a loira apercebeu-se então da sua apresentação e corou de embaraço. – Trouxeste roupa ou queres que peça alguma coisa ao Nick?

- Oh, não, não… Descansa, eu tratei de tudo, "encomendei" a minha mala depois de saíres. Se ainda não chegou, já não deve faltar muito.

- Ok. Então, despacha-te, não quero que andes a passear por aí assim! Que diria a tua mãe se te encontrasse nesses propósitos?

* * *

Terça-feira amanhecera quente e bonita. Katie entreabriu os olhos e teve um vislumbre na mesa-de-cabeceira a seu lado – passava já das nove e meia da manhã. Mas que bem que lhe sabia, ser dia de semana e não ter de trabalhar! De facto, estava a precisar daquelas férias!

- Bom-dia, dorminhoca! – cumprimentou uma voz masculina, entreabrindo ligeiramente a porta do quarto.

Katie sentou-se na cama de um salto e esfregou os olhos ainda cansados. Um sorriso sincero escapou-se-lhe para os lábios ao pensar no que estaria Oliver a preparar.

- A menina está decente? Posso entrar sem ficar marcado para a eternidade?

- Ai, que estúpido! Podes entrar, sim, mas não te assustes com a minha cara de sono!

E então ele entrou, carregando nas mãos um tabuleiro com o pequeno-almoço. Com mil e um cuidados, transportou-o até à cama e colocou-o ao colo de Katie, que o observava com admiração estampada no rosto e diversão a bailar-lhe no olhar.

- Sempre me disseram que a melhor maneira de começar o dia ainda é com o pequeno-almoço servido na cama, e eu quero que tu sejas muito bem tratada enquanto eu cá estiver! – Oliver sentou-se junto a ela. – Não quero é que abuses: hoje tens apenas torradas com manteiga ou compota, é à escolha do freguês, e uma chávena de leite. Claro que te posso arranjar outra coisa que desejes, mas para isso tens de esperar um pouco…

- Há anos que não tenho direito a um pequeno-almoço na cama! – exclamou Katie, profundamente tocada pelo seu gesto. – E mesmo assim, era apenas quando estava doente. O meu pai, claro…

Oliver viu-a pegar numa torrada e barrá-la com compota.

- Tens muitas saudades do teu pai – não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

- Imensas. O meu pai era uma pessoa muito especial para mim. A minha mãe nunca foi muito presente e o meu irmão… bem, já deves imaginar! Era com ele que eu me sentia completa, percebes?

Katie afastou a torrada da boca e mirou Oliver nos olhos. Tinha a impressão que o seu rosto estava mais perto do dela do que ainda há uns momentos atrás, mas não podia ter certezas absolutas e não queria estragar aquele segundo perfeito com uma tirada estúpida.

Desviou a cara e deu uma trinca na torrada. Ele pigarreou e afastou-se, envergonhado.

- Bom, então diz-me – Katie sabia que não havia alternativa senão mudar o rumo da conversa. – como foi dormir no sofá?

- Perfeito! Nunca havia dormido tão bem na minha vida!

- Não sejas mentiroso, Oliver, dorme-se pessimamente naquele sofá! E tu, como meu convidado, devias passar uma noite sem correr o perigo de deformares permanentemente a tua coluna. E uma manhã sem me fazeres o pequeno-almoço…

Ele parecia divertido com os seus comentários e levantou-se, preparando-se para sair.

- Katie, eu _fiz-me_ de convidado, lembras-te? Juro-te, não me custou nada de nada!

- Oliver… Obrigado!

O rapaz respondeu com um aceno e abriu a porta do quarto, deixando-a sozinha com os seus pensamentos, não sem antes a advertir que dormir muito causava rugas.

Entre risos e suspiros, ela lá comeu tudo quanto conseguia, levantou-se, teve tempo para se lavar e fazer a cama, e vestiu uma das suas combinações preferidas para uma preguiçosa tarde em férias de Verão. Achando que nem estava com muito mau aspecto, passou a escova pelo cabelo e dirigiu-se até à sala de estar.

- Bom-dia outra vez – cumprimentou ela ao se deparar com Oliver sentando no sofá a ler o _Profeta Vespertino_. – Penso que é a primeira vez que tenho alguém com quem falar antes da uma da tarde! Nick ainda dorme?

- Que nem uma pedra, suponho. Pelo menos ainda não saltou do quarto com a varinha em riste para me amaldiçoar… – fechou o jornal e dobrou-o ao meio, guardando-o no meio da cesta das revistas junto a si. – Sabes, ontem ainda pensava que quando acordasse ia descobrir que todas aquelas fotos não passavam de um mero pesadelo, mas hoje, ao passar uma vista de olhos pelos jornais, percebo que estava redondamente enganado! Não só é a realidade nua e crua como promete durar por muito mais tempo!

Katie pegou no jornal que acabara de ser arrumado e percebeu de que estava ele a falar. As fotos continuavam a ser o tema do dia.

- Que vida… – suspirou ela, sem se aperceber que o dissera em voz alta.

- Podes crer! Dou-te um conselho, amiga: _nunca_ queiras ser famosa! É horrível!

- Possuir uma fortuna imensa, ser conhecida em todo o lado, veres o teu trabalho ser apreciado a uma escala que nunca sonhaste… – enumerou Katie, devolvendo o jornal à cesta. – Sim, digo-te, tendo em consideração a minha vida actual, não pensava duas vezes se tivesse a oportunidade.

- Esqueces-te das cenas iguais ou piores que esta que estou a viver agora, das pessoas que falam mal de ti apesar de nunca te terem conhecido, dos jornalistas que não te largam nem quando queres estar cinco minutos a sós no conforto da tua casa, do facto que não há nada que possas fazer que não se torne conhecimento público à escala nacional, se não tiveres a infelicidade de ser a nível mundial…

Oliver encostou-se no sofá, um sorriso perdido assomou ao seu rosto.

- E sabes o pior? Eu nunca quis isto. Por Merlin, Katie, eu… eu só queria jogar Quidditch!

Escondeu a cara nas mãos, suspirando de descontentamento. Ela aproximou-se e passou-lhe um braço pelos ombros.

- Este mundo é complicado, ouve o que eu te digo! – aconselhou ele, olhando-a de frente. – Não sei o que faria agora se não fosse a tua companhia!

* * *

- Já posso abrir os olhos?

- Não! Só mais um bocadinho! – riu Oliver, conduzindo a amiga até à mesa decorada para a noite com velas aromáticas e o serviço de jantar no seu lugar.

Ele fê-la sentar-se numa cadeira e, depois de se certificar que estava bem instalada, ocupou a outra disposta mesmo à sua frente.

- Ok… podes abrir.

- Oh! Por Merlin!

O queixo de Katie caiu perante a visão de tudo aquilo que o rapaz havia preparado para si naquela noite. Dezenas de pequenas velas, o único foco de luz na sala, flutuavam pouco abaixo do tecto e a sua melhor toalha de linho branco bordado brilhava sob o tampo da mesa, bem por baixo das travessas do jantar, das quais emanava um cheiro delicioso.

- Eu não acredito nisto! – Katie, ainda de olhos esbugalhados, estendeu o seu prato vazio para Oliver, cuja mão estava estendida, à sua espera. – _Tu_ é que tens problemas, _tu_ é que me pedes ajuda e depois _tu_ é que me fazes favores a _mim_!

- Digamos que os meus problemas, quando comparados com os teus… bom, quem é que eu quero enganar? Não há comparação possível! – ele encheu-lhe o prato com o empadão acabado de sair do forno. – Ora confessa: não foi óptimo ter quem te desse uma mãozinha extra nestes últimos dias?

Katie sorriu, mas permaneceu em silêncio perante a questão do amigo. Atrapalhada, pegou no copo e deu um gole no vinho que ele entretanto lhe servira. Sabia, no entanto, que ele tinha toda a razão. Era muito provável que aquelas tivessem sido as suas melhores férias dos últimos anos! Pudera descansar o quanto precisava e assim chegava à sexta-feira relaxada e cheia de forças para mais uma semana de trabalho, a qual começaria já na próxima segunda-feira.

O jantar decorreu da melhor maneira possível. Nick continuava trancado no quarto – comportamento que se havia tornado típico ao longo da semana – e não se deu ao trabalho de os chatear em nenhum momento. À luz das velas, Oliver e Katie tiraram uns minutos para si, durante os quais puderam conversar e, de alguma maneira, despedirem-se daqueles espantosos momentos a dois. Aquela era a última noite que ele ali passava; em breve iria regressar à sua vida agitada de ídolo do desporto dos feiticeiros. E ela voltaria à biblioteca.

Seria egoísta pensar que não queria que aquela noite acabasse?

- Então, será que fiquei aprovado como cozinheiro? – perguntou Oliver, assim que ela pousou ambos os talheres no lado direito do prato e pegou no guardanapo para limpar a boca.

- Hum, hum… Eu diria que sim! Para primeira vez, não estava nada mau!

- Acho que descobri a minha verdadeira vocação! – riram-se ambos. – Bom, pelo menos assim, com a tua aprovação, já me sinto mais entusiasmado com a ideia de vir a realizar um jantar para os teus, _nossos_ amigos…

- Quando te decidires a fazê-lo, não te esqueças da Poção para Choque Profundo, ou qualquer coisa do género, a Leanne não se irá aguentar consciente por muito tempo!

Os dois levantaram a mesa e, com uma ajuda especial das suas varinhas, facilmente arrumaram a sala e a cozinha, as quais ficaram a brilhar depois da limpeza. De seguida, Katie fez um chá para ambos e sentou-se junto a Oliver no sofá, entretendo-se em alegre cavaqueira enquanto relembravam os tempos que tinham passado juntos na equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor em Hogwarts, e até mesmo aqueles que só ela havia presenciado após a formatura do colega.

Estava precisamente a relatar-lhe aquele treino desastroso do seu sexto ano que acabara com ela a desmaiar na Ala Hospitalar devido à perda de sangue, depois de Ron Weasley lhe partir o nariz com o seu bastão de _keeper_ e os gémeos lhe fornecerem uma das suas guloseimas por engano, quando uma voz conhecida interrompeu a sua linha de pensamentos:

- Ah, mana, vou sair – Nick espreitou pela porta da sala, aparecendo subitamente da escuridão do corredor. – Vou ter com o pessoal e passo a noite em casa de um amigo. Não esperes por mim, Kate.

E desapareceu tão depressa quanto surgira.

Apanhada de surpresa, Katie quase se engasgou antes de pousar a sua chávena na mesinha do café e espetar o indicador direito frente ao nariz de Oliver:

- Com licença, só dois segundos…

Nick abria já a porta quando a irmã a fechou com uma mão. De costas para ela, o rapaz rolou os seus olhos amendoados, bufando de impaciência.

- Não estejas assim… _mano_! – exclamou ela, esboçando um sorriso compreensivo e obrigando-o a virar-se de frente para si. A única luz disponível era fruto das réstias da iluminação proveniente da sala de estar. – Só te queria agradecer por aquilo que fizeste esta semana. Pelo facto de teres suportado a presença de uma pessoa de quem não gostas sem armares nenhuma cena… bem, para além da primeira. Ainda tinha esperanças que fizesses um esforço para o conheceres, ias entender que ele não é assim tão má pessoa quanto pensas, mas já foi um grande passo as discussões não terem continuado.

- Mais alguma coisa? Tenho o Bear e o Tony à minha espera no pub…

- Não, penso que está tudo. Até amanhã.

- Kate…

Ao chamar o seu nome, Nick agarrou a irmã por um braço, impedindo-a de regressar à sala. Na sua face pareciam esboçar-se os contornos do desespero de quem é obrigado a admitir algo desagradável.

- Mana, ouve-me – começou ele, com alguma dificuldade. – Eu não gosto desse Wood, sabes isso. No entanto, eu gosto, e muito, de ti. És a minha irmãzinha, lembras-te? Eu quero que sejas feliz… tu _mereces_ ser feliz! E estou disposto a tudo para que isso aconteça.

Os seus rostos estavam agora tão perto que ela quase podia ver a sua alma brilhar no seu olhar. Nunca o vira assim. Sabia que ele estava a ser honesto – mais honesto do que alguma vez fora.

- Agarra-o, Katie! Eu vi a maneira como olhas para ele, eu vi a maneira como ele olha para ti – o tom de voz de Nick conseguia deixá-la com pele de galinha. – Agarra-o antes que outra o faça no teu lugar e te venhas a arrepender um dia mais tarde!

E depois saiu, abandonando a irmã no hall de entrada com a surpresa estampada no rosto.

* * *

Eram três e meia da manhã e Katie não conseguia dormir.

A luz do luar entrava pelo seu quarto adentro sem pedir autorização. Deitada na sua cama, mirando o tecto acima de si, as palavras de Nick latejavam ainda na sua mente.

"_Agarra-o antes que outra o faça no teu lugar e te venhas a arrepender um dia mais tarde!"_

Será que era esse o seu destino? Deveria ela, por uma vez na vida, seguir o conselho do irmão? Sim, ela sentia algo especial por Oliver. Mas seria _aquilo_? Poderia uma simples bibliotecária sem sorte na vida ser capaz de aquecer o coração de uma das maiores estrelas da actualidade?

Três batidas fracas na porta do quarto. Katie sentou-se na cama de um salto, com o coração acelerado no seu peito, incerta sobre a sua própria capacidade auditiva. Murmurou um pouco sonoro "Entre" e a porta abriu-se lentamente, deixando o rosto de Oliver espreitar para dentro do seu quarto.

- Acordei-te? – questionou ele, suavemente.

- Não. Não consigo dormir.

Ele entrou na divisão, avançando até junto dela. Sentou-se à beira da cama, procurou a sua mão sobre os lençóis. Num impulso, Katie retraiu-se perante o contacto.

- Nem eu. Sabes, tenho algo para te dizer. Acho que ou to digo de vez ou não consigo ter descanso comigo mesmo. Só não sei como… como dizê-lo…

A sua voz apagou-se progressivamente. Enquanto uma das suas mãos acariciava a da amiga, a outra subiu até ao seu rosto agora quente e prendeu-lhe uma mecha de cabelo loiro atrás da orelha. Katie susteve a respiração assim que sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem pela sua face, um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha. Agarrou o queixo de Oliver, puxou-o até si e, encostando os lábios ao seu ouvido, sussurrou:

- Não digas nada…

Oliver mirou-a, olhos nos olhos. Ambos sabiam que ela tinha razão. Palavras para quê?

Deixou cair a cabeça de maneira lenta e beijou-a fervorosamente. Ao senti-lo ali, tão perto de si, a jovem esqueceu tudo, esqueceu as dúvidas, esqueceu até a timidez. Passou os braços em torno do seu pescoço, deixou que as mãos dele explorassem o seu corpo. Afastando-se ligeiramente de Oliver, ela agarrou a varinha que repousava sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira junto à cama e trancou a porta com um gesto. Com um doce sorriso, ele abraçou-a e deitou-a sobre os lençóis, beijando-a uma e outra vez.

Ao mínimo toque, Katie sentia um pequeno arrepio de prazer – há tanto tempo que desejava ser amada por alguém, mas a sorte não estivera do seu lado. E agora ali estava ela.

Com ele.

E o mundo pertencia a ambos.

E não havia nada nem ninguém que lhe pudesse estragar o momento.

**Continua…**


	8. Surpresas desagradáveis

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1999 _Notting Hill_, com Hugh Grant e Julia Roberts. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Primavera 2004/Verão 2009

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF

**Sumário: **Katie Bell está a atravessar uma série de problemas no trabalho e na vida pessoal quando reencontra um antigo amigo de Hogwarts. O problema é que Oliver Wood é hoje um famosíssimo jogador de Quidditch. O mundo inteiro conhece o seu nome. Conseguirá uma pobre e simples rapariga aquecer o coração de quem pode ter tudo o que quer?

* * *

**N/A: **mais uma vez, mil e uma desculpas pelo atraso. A faculdade continua a ser culpada de tudo aquilo que eu ou não consigo fazer ou não sou capaz de fazer atempadamente. Quem quiser está à vontade para a mandar pelos ares, ou assim… ^^' E já agora, apesar de já estarmos em Fevereiro, desejo a todos um bom ano novo e espero que estejam a aproveitá-lo da melhor maneira!

Espero também que gostem do próximo capítulo. Eu sei que gostei muito de escrevê-lo, apesar de poder ter exagerado algumas situações.

A minha beta continua a ser uma pessoa responsável mas temos tudo sob controlo. Acho eu… XD

Muito obrigado a todos aqueles que passaram por esta página e àqueles que deixaram a sua opinião. Vemo-nos em breve - ou assim o espero. ;)

* * *

**SURREAL BUT NICE**

**Capítulo VIII: Surpresas desagradáveis**

Os raios de sol daquela manhã de sábado tocaram suavemente na sua pele pálida. Com alguma preguiça, Katie abriu os olhos, receosa de descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho. Um belo sonho, mas nada mais que isso.

E se a noite passada não fosse mais que o fruto da sua imaginação?

E se Oliver não estivesse ali a seu lado?

- Bom dia – murmurou uma voz doce ao seu ouvido.

Virou-se na cama e deu de caras com ele. Segurando a cabeça na palma da mão, Oliver passou o braço livre em torno da cintura coberta dela e sorriu.

- Olá! Tudo bem?

- Não podia estar melhor!

Esticou-se na sua direcção, de maneira a cumprimentá-lo com um beijo nos lábios. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, desviou o seu olhar dele e riu timidamente, qual adolescente de treze anos apaixonada.

- Achas que o meu irmão já chegou a casa? – perguntou ela, temendo uma resposta afirmativa.

- Acho que não. Ele não ficou de dormir em casa de um amigo?

- Sim, mas… quer dizer, não me quero levantar, mas daqui a pouco deve estar a chegar com a barriga a dar horas e não queria nada que ele nos encontrasse aqui.

Oliver franziu o sobrolho ao pensar na hipótese, mas acabou por sorrir e deitou-se de costas sobre a cama.

- De qualquer maneira – Katie puxou-o por um braço. – já passam das dez. Era melhor levantarmo-nos. Vens?

- Só mais um minutinho…

A jovem teve o cuidado de atirar com a sua almofada à cabeça dele antes de saltar da cama de vez.

Avançou até ao cadeirão onde repousava, toda enrugada, uma velha camisa de dormir que nem lhe chegava aos joelhos e vestiu-a apressadamente, como se subitamente se envergonhasse perante a ideia de que ele tinha acesso directo e não censurado ao seu corpo. De seguida, observou-se ao espelho já recuperado da secretária para compor minimamente o cabelo e depois saiu do quarto, sentindo uma felicidade enorme a nascer dentro do seu peito. Atrás de si, Oliver levantava-se também, parecendo, porém, muito mais preguiçoso do que ela.

Katie atravessou o corredor em direcção à cozinha, de alma tão leve que teve de se esforçar para não começar a assobiar a melodia de _Do The Hippogriff_, música da sua adolescência que, por qualquer motivo estúpido, não saía da sua cabeça naquele preciso momento. Começou a abrir armário atrás de armário, à procura de uma ideia para o melhor pequeno-almoço do mundo. Não sabia exactamente qual a vontade de Oliver, mas ela estava a morrer por umas torradas com ovos mexidos.

- Há festa na rua? – perguntou ele, entrando na cozinha apenas de boxers e uma camisa de alças amarrotada. – Estou a ouvir tanto barulho lá fora…

- Hum? – Katie espreitou por debaixo da porta do armário que era agora alvo da sua inspecção. – Que queres tu para o pequeno-almoço? Estava a pensar em mexer uns ovos, torrar um pão…

Oliver fechou a porta do armário com uma mão e puxou-a para junto de si, abraçando-a pela cintura e beijando-a como se lhe quisesse sugar a alma pela boca.

- Não te preocupes comigo, a minha fome é pequena o suficiente para se domar com um copo de leite – respondeu ele, após a inesperada atitude. – Bom, Katie, não sei qual é o teu desejo para este maravilhoso sábado e como aproveitar os últimos minutos que passamos juntos, mas por agora eu vou mesmo é tomar um banho. Isto é, claro, se não te importares…

- Oh, claro que não, estás à vontade, como sempre – as suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo toque estridente da campainha. – Vai lá, que eu vou ver quem é. Deve ser a vizinha de cima, com as encomendas habituais.

A loira passou por ele e correu até à porta. Na sua ideia, a única pessoa capaz de lhe tocar à campainha num sábado de manhã era Mrs. Rosenberg, com o seu habitual discurso atencioso e diversas ofertas de comida. A vizinha do andar de cima era uma mulher solitária e de confiança, alguém que aprendera a tratar quase como uma "mãe emprestada", daí que nem sequer se importasse em aparecer à entrada de casa em trajes menores.

Mas assim que abriu a porta, um _flash_ rebentou-lhe na cara, espalhando uma onda de pó roxo em cima de si. Não era Mrs. Rosenberg quem estava do outro lado. Ali estava o que apenas Oliver ouvira naquela manhã.

_Jornalistas! _

Dezenas de jornalistas ali aglomerados, descendo escadas às tropelias, dando encontrões uns aos outros, escrevinhando nos seus blocos, apontando dedos e câmaras fotográficas a tudo quanto se mexia, gritando palavras soltas que ela não era capaz de entender:

- Minha senhora, minha senhora – gritava um rapaz alto e escanzelado a um canto.

- É verdade que a estrela dos Puddlemere United Oliver Wood se encontra escondido neste prédio há já uma semana? – bradava um miúdo que parecia ainda nem ter idade para fazer a barba no canto contrário.

Um outro feiticeiro disparou a maldita da câmara fotográfica uma vez mais, e foi então que Katie se apercebeu daquilo que estava a acontecer. Tinham descoberto tudo! Os jornalistas já sabiam que fora ali que Oliver se refugiara dos seus ataques cerrados por causa de umas fotografias estúpidas com mais de uma década de vida. O segredo que fora tão bem guardado durante tanto tempo deixara de ser um segredo de todo.

Sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe da face assim que se lembrou que, para além de toda aquela confusão, ela ainda conseguira piorar tudo ao aparecer junto deles em tamanhos propósitos. Imediatamente, o seu instinto obrigou-a a atirar com a porta com todo o estrondo.

Estava tudo estragado!

- Katie? – Oliver apareceu vindo do quarto dela, com o espanto a bailar-lhe no olhar. – Sentes-te bem? Que se passa?

- Nada! Estou óptima! – mentiu ela, tentando controlar as batidas desenfreadas do seu coração.

- Quem era?

Não lhe podia dizer nada! Desse por onde desse, Katie sabia que ele não podia descobrir o que estava a acontecer do outro lado da porta. Mas como? Qual a melhor maneira de ocultar a Oliver o terrível cenário que se erguia para lá daquelas quatro paredes?

- Não era ninguém!

Mas Katie não sabia mentir. Estava consciente que a sua linguagem corporal a denunciaria no preciso momento em que lhe ocultasse a caça dos jornalistas. Sentiu um leve ardor nas bochechas e mexeu desajeitadamente nas madeixas de cabelo que lhe caíam para a face. Oliver não acreditou nas suas palavras, a sobrancelha direita elevou-se e as mãos apoiaram-se nas ancas.

E depois todo aquele falatório… Conseguia ouvi-los melhor do que nunca! Como fazer alguém acreditar naquilo que ela dizia?

- Vá lá, Katie, não me queiras fazer passar por parvo! – resmungou ele, avançando perigosamente para a maçaneta dourada. – É óbvio que está alguém à porta, e tendo em consideração a festa que estão a fazer…

Oliver agarrou a maçaneta com a mão direita e rodou-a instantaneamente. Atrás dele, ela teve apenas tempo de suster a respiração antes do magote de jornalistas cair em cima deles:

- Oh, Oliver Wood! – gritou um homem alto e de chapéu bicudo, erguendo no ar a sua Pena de Notas Rápidas e batendo com ela na lente da câmara do maluquinho das fotografias.

- Mr. Wood, é verdade que procurou refúgio na casa da sua amante ao longo desta última semana?

- Mr. Wood, é verdade que as fotografias publicadas na imprensa na semana passada foram vendidas propositadamente a mando do senhor como uma estratégia de _marketing_?

Alguns vizinhos espreitavam agora, ou por entre a multidão de jornalistas ou debruçados do corrimão da escadaria que unia todos os andares, alguns ainda despenteados, outros de pijama, muitos já bem despertos, mas todos eles com os queixos caídos com a surpresa por verem uma face conhecida ali tão perto deles.

Foi a última coisa que viu antes de Oliver atirar com a porta com toda a violência. As suas faces estavam escarlates de fúria!

- Pelas barbas mais prateadas de Merlin! Mas como, como é que eles aqui chegaram?! – rugiu ele, completamente desvairado com o que estava a acontecer. – Aqueles vampiros… carniceiros…

O _keeper_ caminhava sem destino certo pelo corredor do pequeno apartamento, vociferando pragas contra os jornalistas com os quais se havia deparado. Katie optou por deixá-lo libertar-se da raiva que o atormentava, escondendo-se a um canto do hall de entrada. Porquê logo naquele dia, _porquê_? Como poderiam eles ter descoberto o paradeiro de Oliver?

- Tu… – suspirou ele, surgindo subitamente à sua frente. – Com que então não era ninguém…

- Eu só não queria que te descontrolasses se os visses, tal como está a acontecer agora!

- Descontrolar-me? _Eu_? – Oliver abanou a cabeça em desaprovação. – Como é que foste capaz de me fazer uma coisa destas, Katie? Eu confiei em ti, considerei-te minha amiga!

- Lamento… eu pensei que se não soubesses… os jornalistas… Oliver, perdoa-me, eu não te queria mentir!

Ele perdeu as estribeiras e elevou mesmo o tom de voz:

- Não é o facto de me teres mentido, é o facto que traíste a minha confiança, porra! – ela não conseguiu segurar o queixo após tal acusação. – Eu confiei em ti, pedi a tua ajuda, estava disposto a aceitar tudo o que tivesses a oferecer-me! Mas tu tinhas de estragar tudo! Tu tinhas de obter a fama que tanto desejavas!

- O quê? – Katie franziu o sobrolho ao ouvir o discurso dele. – O que é que estás para aí a insinuar?

- Foi por isto que me aceitaste em tua casa? Foi para viveres o teu momento de glória como a amante do _keeper_ do momento? Qual é o passo seguinte, _Bell_, vender a tua versão da história às revistas cor-de-rosa?

Katie alarmou-se. Tudo bem que Oliver a recriminasse por lhe tentar esconder a verdade sobre o que estava a acontecer à entrada de casa. Mas acusá-la de dar com a língua nos dentes, de procurar os seus quinze minutos de fama através dele, de o usar para ser capa de revista? Por favor…

- Pois olha, espero que sejas muito feliz contigo mesma! – avançou, simplesmente furioso, até ao quarto. Se Katie ficara para trás, presa ao chão por causa da indignação crescente que sentia, Oliver não a perdoou e elevou ainda mais o tom de voz. – Parece-me que já conseguiste aquilo que querias, diverte-te com isso! Parvo fui eu por acreditar que podias sentir algo verdadeiro por mim!

- Eu não consigo entender o porquê desta conversa, Oliver! – recuperando a reacção, a jovem correu atrás dele, encontrando-o a arrumar as suas roupas na mala que trouxera na altura da mudança. – Para já, toda esta situação não passa de um magote de coscuvilheiros a correr atrás de ti para fabricarem um artigo que deixa de ser importante daqui a três dias! E segundo, eu não te traí, caramba! Como é que eu seria capaz de tal coisa?

Ele não lhe respondeu enquanto pegava na mala e escancarava a porta do quarto ao sair. Na sua face não encontrava qualquer expressão de benevolência, nem sequer vontade de acreditar nas suas palavras.

Olhou-a nos olhos apenas por uma fracção de segundo antes de avançar em direcção à porta de saída do apartamento. A sua mão estendeu-se para a maçaneta, mas deteve-se antes de a rodar. Katie permanecia dez passos atrás de si, completamente desfeita.

Virou a cabeça para ela:

- Isto são coisas que não se esquecem! Aliás, este "magote de coscuvilheiros" é bem capaz de arruinar uma carreira para sempre! Tu não sabes o que eles são capazes de inventar com a mínima coisa e, pior ainda, não sabes o quanto as pessoas que os ouvem acreditam nas suas palavras. O meu futuro no Quidditch está dependente da bondade deles agora, percebes? Por isso eu digo… obrigado, Bell. Aqui está algo que eu nunca esquecerei.

Ela correu atrás dele, impedindo-o de sair:

- Caramba, Oliver, tu conheces-me há tanto tempo! Depois de tudo o que dissemos um ao outro, depois de tudo o que aconteceu… como é que és capaz de me dizer tais coisas?

- Não, eu _pensava_ conhecer-te! – o rosto de Oliver estava vermelho e ele parecia mais furioso que nunca. – Eu pensava que tu continuavas a ser quem um dia foste, mas agora percebo que estava completamente errado! Aproveitaste-te de mim, nunca escondeste o teu amor à fama! De facto é uma pena descobrir que tudo não passou de uma invenção tua, mas antes agora que depois, quando já fosse tarde de mais!

- Oliver… por favor…

Mas ele não a queria ouvir. Estava demasiado magoado com tudo aquilo que acontecera. Os seus olhos escuros adquiriram uma sombra pesada de decepção que não lhe passou despercebida. Katie sabia que não havia hipótese de voltar atrás: a ténue chama de felicidade que nascera no seu peito, partilhada pelos dois, extinguira-se por completo.

- Adeus, Katie!

Ela desviou-se quando entendeu que Oliver se sentia demasiado ofendido pela sua (suposta) traição para sequer a tocar e tirá-la do seu caminho. E quando o viu abrir a porta e avançar para a maré de jornalistas e curiosos sedentos de informação, quis convencer-se que era mentira.

Não podia acreditar que tinha passado uma noite no Paraíso para acordar no Inferno.

Não podia acreditar que toda aquela cena se tinha acabado de desenrolar mesmo debaixo do seu nariz, afastando Oliver da sua vida… talvez para sempre.

* * *

A certa altura, Katie começara a acreditar que sonhar com um futuro ao lado de uma pessoa como Oliver, ou até mesmo de quem quer que fosse, era sonhar demasiado alto para alguém que não tinha, de maneira alguma, sido bafejada pela sorte na vida.

Apesar de ter sido a pior de todas as consequências da intromissão da imprensa, não fora só a sua partida e o silêncio total da sua parte após lhe virar costas. Para seu grande horror, acabou por descobrir que todas as revistas de fofocas haviam conseguido imagens suas à porta de casa, semi-nua e junto a Oliver, como ilustração de uma história sem pés nem cabeça sobre aquilo que se desenrolara entre os dois.

Assim, quem quer que pegasse e lesse a matéria especial de cinco páginas que a _Bruxa D'Hoje _dedicava ao escândalo do mês – e talvez até do ano – ficava a saber que Oliver Wood há muito que mantinha uma relação com uma jovem bibliotecária, casada e de poucas posses, que vira naquele romance adúltero a saída perfeita para o buraco mísero onde vivia.

Na verdade, Katie não fora capaz de ler mais. Os primeiros parágrafos assustaram-na demasiado, mas começava a acreditar que eram a razão dos olhares de viés, das costas voltadas, dos dedos apontados e dos comentários em surdina na padaria logo na manhã seguinte. Reacções que ela, contudo, não conseguia compreender: todos eles a conheciam minimamente, todos eles sabiam que ela apenas partilhava a casa com o irmão. Como podiam eles acreditar em tamanhas mentiras?

Não entendia!

Da mesma maneira que não entendia aquele momento dois dias depois da bomba explodir. Quando se encontrava sentada no seu sofá, mirando a capa do _Semanário das Bruxas_ com o seu rosto surpreso à porta de casa, suspirando pela teia de mentiras que a afastara definitivamente de Oliver, de repente deu conta que Nick se sentava a seu lado. Os seus lábios tremiam num sussurro inaudível.

- O que é que queres? – perguntou ela, sem tirar os olhos da revista. Não tinha qualquer paciência para o irmão.

- Quero pedir-te desculpas!

Katie suspirou profundamente e atirou com o _Semanário_ para o chão, onde acreditava que pertencia.

- Porquê? O que é que fizeste agora?

- Foi há umas noites atrás, eu… eu estava no pub com o pessoal e… e bebi umas cervejas a mais.

- E depois, Nick? – escondeu a cara nas mãos, esgotada. – Não foi a primeira vez que te embebedaste e duvido muito que tenha sido a última! O que é que queres que te faça, que te castigue?

- Espero bem que não! – respondeu ele a medo. – Porque a verdade é que perdi o controlo… bem, um bocadinho. O que acontece é que… hum… eu contei ao pessoal que o Wood estava cá em casa!

A irmã não se mexeu no lugar, ainda com a face escondida na palma das mãos. Parecia petrificada e Nick ainda se perguntou se ela teria ouvido a sua confissão. No entanto, era óbvio que isso tinha acontecido.

- Tu… fizeste… o quê?!

- Katie, querida… oh, vá lá, também nunca disseste que era para guardar segredo! – calou-se assim que ela levantou a cabeça e sentiu o seu olhar fuzilá-lo. – Desculpa! Tu sabes como é que eu sou quando bebo demasiado… na altura nem pensei… Maninha, por favor, não consegues encontrar espaço no teu coração para me perdoar?

Katie não sabia o que lhe responder. Naquele momento simplesmente sentia que a sua cabeça não levaria muito tempo até explodir. O seu irmão era um desbocado e Oliver não acreditava nas suas atitudes e nos seus sentimentos. Ainda pensou em levantar-se e correr atrás dele, percorrer toda a cidade até o encontrar, se assim fosse preciso, levar Nick consigo e obrigá-lo a vomitar toda a verdade até que Oliver se arrependesse daquilo que dissera, lhe pedisse desculpas e acabassem nos braços um do outro outra vez.

E depois arrependeu-se. Agora entendia que o que a magoara mais em toda aquela confusão fora o facto de se ter entregue a alguém que afinal não conhecia assim tão bem. Ter confiado em quem depois lhe apontara um dedo acusatório sem pensar duas vezes.

A culpa era toda dele.

* * *

- Eu ainda não acredito que não nos contaste! Vocês os dois a viverem juntos, a apaixonarem-se, a _dormirem_ juntos, e nós só descobrimos através de uma revista durante a hora do chá!

Os olhares de ambas cruzaram-se e, perante o aviso silencioso, Angelina baixou a cabeça sob o peso da culpa e procurou uma maneira de pedir desculpas sem utilizar as palavras correctas:

- E então, como andas agora?

Katie encolheu os ombros perante a pergunta da amiga.

- A minha vida está virada do avesso. Não reconheço nada do que me rodeia – queixou-se ela, mirando os sapatos rasparem a terra grossa do chão por debaixo da sua mesa. – Toda aquela confusão com o Oliver já amainou na imprensa cor-de-rosa, mas as pessoas não esquecem. Nem perdoam. Acreditas que já me deparei na rua com fãs dos Puddlemere United que me acusaram de desgraçar a carreira _imaculada_ dele?

- Não acredito que ele tenha ficado assim tão desgraçado: ouvi dizer que vai partir com a equipa para um estágio na América do Sul durante a próxima estação Outono-Inverno.

O empregado aproximou-se das duas clientes que esperavam pelo almoço na esplanada e distribuiu as duas saladas pelas amigas. Angelina serviu-se do molho que pedira para acompanhar o pedido, mas as suas acções afrouxaram ao reparar na expressão da outra, que permanecia absorta nos seus pensamentos.

Largando os talheres, cruzou os braços sob o tampo da mesa. O almoço podia esperar.

- Achas que alguma vez o poderás perdoar?

- O Oliver foi um idiota comigo, Angel! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, seria de esperar que ele tivesse um pouco de confiança em mim, mas não… – a expressão deprimida de Katie foi substituída por uma de fúria. – É isso que mais me irrita, sabes? Nem foi a boca grande de Nick, nem a idiotice dos jornalistas… foi _ele_! A estúpida da atitude dele! Numa noite diz que me ama e na manhã seguinte já me chama de mentirosa e interesseira! Isso é algo que nunca poderei esquecer!

- Talvez a fama lhe tenha subido à cabeça. Deve estar tão convencido que as mulheres só o desejam por ser famoso e rico que é incapaz de conceber a ideia de que alguém se pode apaixonar pela pessoa que ele é. Ou foi…

Estendeu-lhe a mão pela mesa e apertou a dela com força. Um sorriso triste desenhou-se no seu rosto cor de chocolate.

- Lamento dizer-te, querida, mas o Wood que nós conhecemos evaporou-se. A fama fê-lo desaparecer. E um rapaz assim não te merece, nem tu o mereces a ele! Agora, eu sei que é difícil, mas tens de o esquecer, esquecer toda esta trapalhada. Ele não se preocupou contigo, logo, tu não te vais preocupar com ele!

Katie pareceu um pouco mais calma e ambas souberam que aquele era o momento certo para poderem, por fim, almoçar. O seu turno na biblioteca começava às duas horas e meia da tarde e depois de uma semana agitada (com direito a muitas intromissões da imprensa no seu local de trabalho) a última coisa que queria era chatear ainda mais a patroa, por isso convinha-lhe chegar a horas.

Do outro lado da mesa, Angelina bebeu um gole de água e decidiu-se a partilhar as suas novidades:

- Bom, desculpa-me por tocar neste assunto quando estás tão em baixo – começou ela, deixando surgir um brilho especial nos seus olhos. – mas tenho uma coisa maravilhosa a partilhar e queria que fosses a primeira a saber!

- Oh meu Merlin, estás grávida!

- Eu?! Não, não… claro que não! – Angelina riu nervosamente e entrelaçou os dedos das mãos uns nos outros. – O que aconteceu foi que eu e o Fred estivemos a conversar e… decidimos que está na altura de nos casarmos!

Apesar de estar ainda desfeita com o final abrupto da sua história ainda mal iniciada com Oliver, Katie sentiu um pico de alegria atingi-la perante as palavras de uma das suas melhores amigas.

- A sério?! Oh, Angelina, mas isso são óptimas notícias! Fico tão contente por ti, vê-se que ele te adora de todo o coração!

- Consegues imaginar, dentro de uns tempos serei Angelina Weasl…

- KATIE!

Toda a esplanada reagiu com um salto de susto perante o grito selvagem de Walter Kai, que correu por entre as mesas até junto das duas amigas, parecendo ligeiramente desnorteado e extremamente cansado. A jovem espantou-se ao vê-lo surgir à sua frente, vermelho de esforço.

- Walter? – chamou ela, ainda surpresa. – Que estás aqui a fazer?

- Tinha de vir avisar-te – pareceu nem reparar na presença de Angelina mesmo a seu lado. – Está um caos lá na biblioteca! Os jornalistas invadiram aquilo tudo, queriam saber coisas sobre ti, fizeram perguntas aos leitores, aos funcionários, à Edna, a mim…

- E o que é que lhes foste contar? – Katie não queria nem pensar no que poderia sair daquela boca.

- Tudo o que eles queriam saber, ora!

Angelina bufou de desdém perante a afirmação de Walter, que falara como se a sua resposta fosse óbvia. Do outro lado, ele abanou as mãos, como que a informar que nada daquilo interessava:

- O pior é que a minha irmã se passou com a invasão! – contou ele, atropelando palavra atrás de palavra, na sua ânsia de revelar o que o trouxera até ali. – Muitos dos nossos leitores não gostaram e foram-se embora… e acho que um dos jornalistas não engraçou muito com ela. Sabes como a Edna se assemelha a um hipogrifo ofendido quando a chateiam muito! E esse tipo ficou muito impressionado… pela negativa, quero dizer! Disse que a vai desgraçar na sua coluna. E a Edna… oh Katie, ela está furiosa contigo!

- Mas a culpa não foi minha! – argumentou ela de sua justiça. – Ouve, o meu turno começa daqui a pouco, diz-lhe que vou ter com ela para falarmos as duas. Na certa Miss Kai vai entender…

- Não me parece, Katie! A Edna mandou-me dizer-te que não vale a pena voltares esta tarde. Ou na próxima. Diz que estás despedida – Walter adoptou uma expressão desolada. – Vou sentir a tua falta, boneca!

**Continua…**


	9. Um ano depois

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Baseada no filme de 1999 _Notting Hill_, com Hugh Grant e Julia Roberts. Quaisquer semelhanças com o argumento são mais que meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Primavera 2004/Verão 2009

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF

**Sumário: **Katie Bell está a atravessar uma série de problemas no trabalho e na vida pessoal quando reencontra um antigo amigo de Hogwarts. O problema é que Oliver Wood é hoje um famosíssimo jogador de Quidditch. O mundo inteiro conhece o seu nome. Conseguirá uma pobre e simples rapariga aquecer o coração de quem pode ter tudo o que quer?

* * *

**N/A: **olá uma vez mais. Estou ciente que já lá vão três meses desde a última actualização, mas este capítulo ainda não estava totalmente terminado e o tempo não tem sido muito, com todos os exames e trabalhos que temos para fazer, ainda por cima agora, em pleno período de estágio. Peço desculpas mais uma vez. Não posso prometer regressar em breve – estou farta das minhas promessas em vão XD – mas posso garantir que estou a fazer os possíveis para terminar esta fic o mais depressa possível. ^^

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Perdoem-me o salto temporal, mas achei que era pelo melhor. Este capítulo, tal como os outros, não foi betado, por isso desculpem-me quaisquer erros que encontrem. Dizem que a pressa é inimiga da perfeição e eu admito que não dediquei muito tempo à revisão.

Muito obrigado a todos aqueles que passaram por esta página e àqueles que deixaram a sua opinião. Vemo-nos um dia! ;)

* * *

**SURREAL BUT NICE**

**Capítulo IX: Um ano depois…**

- Vá lá, Katie, só mais uma fotografia!

- Angel, disseste isso há trinta fotografias atrás…

Apesar dos protestos, Katie passou de novo o braço pela cintura daquela que era agora a sua amiga Angelina Weasley e sorriu uma vez mais para a câmara que ainda não parara naquela tarde. A elas se juntou Fred, que abraçou a esposa e a amiga para a pose final. A câmara disparou e os três foram envolvidos por uma densa nuvem de fumo roxo.

Mais um momento captado para a eternidade.

Assim que viu o fotógrafo afastar-se, Katie perdeu o sorriso e um esgar de dor espalhou-se na sua face pálida. Angelina, que se ria de uma piada lançada pelo marido, foi avisada no preciso momento em que sentiu um forte apertão no braço.

- Katie? – alarmou-se a noiva, adquirindo uma expressão séria e preocupada. – Katie, pelas barbas mais compridas de Merlin, o que é que se passa contigo?

- Lamento informar-te, Angel… mas os meus pés estão a _matar-me_!

Não foi capaz, porém, de esconder uma gargalhada perante a preocupação excessiva da amiga frente àquilo que poderia ser considerado um colapso energético após uma exaustiva sessão fotográfica. Angelina abanou a cabeça ao entender que a situação de Katie não era assim tão grave quanto pensava e acabou por acompanhá-la até uma das mesas redondas onde (inexplicavelmente) restavam apenas duas cadeiras forradas a linho branco.

- Ah, que perfeito! – exclamou a recém-casada, ocupando o seu lugar junto à amiga e esticando as pernas de uma maneira subtil. – Ok, ainda não me tinha sentido cansada até agora, mas que isto sabe bem, lá isso sabe!

- Ainda não te tinhas sentido cansada? Tu estás de pé desde as cinco da manhã e ainda só te sentaste para almoçar, como é que podes _não_ estar cansada?

- Estou a adorar ser noiva, Katie! E tu és uma fracota!

A loira deu-lhe uma suave pancada no ombro pelo comentário, mas ambas sabiam que as suas palavras e acções não passavam de uma mera brincadeira.

Katie não precisava ouvir a amiga falar para saber o quanto ela estava a adorar aquele dia. O seu sorriso aberto e a expressão de felicidade no rosto brilhante não podiam mentir a ninguém. E não era de admirar: ao longo do último ano, Angelina não pensara noutra coisa senão no casamento, desde aquele maravilhoso momento em que Fred – meio desajeitado e demasiado engraçadinho, como sempre – lhe fizera a pergunta mágica.

E ela estava tão bonita! O belo vestido pérola contrastava graciosamente com a tez escura da sua pele, tornando a sua figura, geralmente "dura" e desportista, mais feminina e elegante aos olhos daqueles que a rodeavam. Quem não a conhecesse dificilmente acreditaria que o passatempo preferido daquela princesa era voar numa vassoura atrás de uma _quaffle_. Que tamanha diferença!

Olhou em redor, para o vasto espaço escolhido para o casamento. A lua em quarto minguante já se avistava, majestosa no quadro azul-noite, com as estrelas por companhia, mas as velas dispostas nos pontos correctos do jardim impediam-nos de se renderem à escuridão. As mesas haviam sido afastadas de maneira a deixar livre uma pista de dança onde a maioria dos convidados se entregava à música. A banda contratada tocava já há duas horas e parecia ter energia para assim continuar durante outras tantas sem parar, para grande prazer daqueles que a rodeavam. E estavam todos lá!

Os olhos de Katie focaram alternadamente os rostos dos amigos e colegas que não haviam faltado à chamada. Alicia dançava com Lee, abraçada ao marido. Patricia acariciava a mão de George frente a Fred, que talvez os estivesse a tentar convencer a seguir o mesmo caminho que ele. Numa outra mesa, Percy discursava entusiasmadíssimo para um Charlie praticamente adormecido. O mais velho irmão Weasley, Bill, perdia a cabeça com os filhos e os sobrinhos, realizando com eles as mais estranhas coreografias que encantavam o fotógrafo incansável e envergonhavam Fleur. Ron e Harry Potter pareciam tão mais seguros de si do que a última vez que os vira em Hogwarts. E que dizer da irmã mais nova, Ginny, cujo ventre ainda pequeno de quatro meses a tornava mais mulher que a menina inocente que fora há mais de uma década?

Despertou do seu transe quando Angelina se começou a rir:

- Olha só para aqueles dois! Quem diria…

Katie seguiu o seu olhar e deparou-se com uma cena que já se tornara comum nos últimos meses. Bem frente à mesa onde Tonks e Lupin esvaziavam garrafas de champanhe, Nick dava o ar de sua graça em passos de dança elegantes e concentrados, de postura correcta e até um pouco pomposa. E nos seus braços nada mais nada menos que Leanne, enfiada num vestido que parecia nunca ter sido passado a ferro, bem ao seu estilo, que deixava que o seu mais recente admirador a guiasse pela pista fora.

Era um facto que já toda a gente se havia apercebido do clima entre os dois. Tudo havia começado com o habitual assédio do jovem a todas as amigas suas conhecidas. Leanne sempre gostara que lhe afagassem o ego e estava disposta a aturar todos os disparates de Nick por duas ou três palavras elogiosas. Um ano depois, era quase como se não soubessem viver um sem o outro. Ainda nenhum tivera coragem para o dizer (talvez nem sequer para o pensar!), mas todos os seus actos conduziam ao desfecho inevitável – apenas Nick e Leanne ainda não tinham metido na cabeça que se estavam a apaixonar um pelo outro!

- O teu irmão saiu-me cá uma peça! – comentou Angelina, procurando outro foco de atenção que não o par apaixonado. – Aqui há uns meses nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de se apaixonar a sério. Ou que existisse mulher capaz de se apaixonar por ele! E logo a Leanne… quer dizer, eu pensava que ela o considerava um idiota chapado…

Mas Katie já não a ouvia. O seu olhar fugia agora para um outro par, ainda mais inusitado que o irmão e a excêntrica amiga, que conseguia dançar de maneira ainda mais atabalhoada, com um entusiasmo contagiante.

A figura de Viktor Krum destacava-se sempre na multidão, quer pela sua compleição física quer pelo seu reconhecimento público, ou não fosse ele uma das maiores estrelas do Quidditch búlgaro. Eram os gritinhos de divertimento da filha, contudo, que atraíam mais cabeças no momento, enquanto saltava ao colo do pai ao ritmo da música.

- Ah, Katie! – a voz da amiga fê-la regressar à realidade à qual pertencia. – Que se passa?

Angelina apercebeu-se do par que captara a sua atenção e sorriu sarcasticamente:

- Andas a fazer olhinhos ao Krum? Não sei se a Hermione iria gostar de saber que andas a observar o marido dela! – comentou com uma gargalhada.

- Aposto que nunca imaginaste jornalistas no teu casamento!

- Nem nos meus piores pesadelos! – a noiva abanou a cabeça de desprezo ao relembrar o magote de desconhecidos que os esperavam à porta da recepção. – Mas o pessoal afugentou-os bem. Pobre Krum, tive pena dele! Aqueles tipos não descansam enquanto não meterem uma foto da miúda numa capa de revista… podiam ter-me estragado o casamento por causa de uma estupidez!

- A Hermione ficou histérica! Compreendo-a perfeitamente – Katie afagou os braços nus, sentindo-se arrepiada apesar de não estar frio. – Isto pode parecer uma idiotice, mas quando os vi ali… juro-te, Angel, o meu coração quase parou! Por momentos pensei… tive medo… revi o passado…

- Ainda não esqueceste, pois não? Ainda não esqueceste o Oliver!

- Esse capítulo está riscado e ultrapassado. O nome dele já não me diz nada. Mas ver o meu nome nos jornais e nas revistas, no meio de todas aquelas mentiras… como poderei eu algum dia esquecer?

Fred veio então buscar a esposa e avançaram de braço dado por entre as mesas até à pista onde eram esperados por todos os convidados que ainda há pouco dançavam ao som da música que entretanto se extinguira. Todos bateram palmas, inclusive Katie, já recomposta das suas recordações menos felizes.

O cantor principal apontou a varinha à garganta, exibindo um enorme sorriso no rosto:

- E agora, senhoras e senhores, porque vocês pediram, uma vez mais… Palmas para os noivos, Fred e Angelina!

Os visados sorriram em agradecimento a todos os convidados e abraçaram-se para nova dança. Os acordes soavam melodiosamente enquanto muitos outros pares seguiam o exemplo e se juntavam aos recém-casados no mundo da música. Molly Weasley encostou o rosto ao peito do marido, na ânsia de esconder as lágrimas que surgiam nos seus olhos ao ver mais um filho a formar família.

- Olá, Katie!

A jovem afastou-se para deixar Lewis sentar-se na cadeira deixada vaga por Angelina. Nas suas mãos gordas, o jovem segurava um copo de sumo de abóbora cheio até à borda.

- Achei melhor não exagerar no álcool! – riu ele, ao reparar que ela olhava para a bebida que transportava. – Já comeste? Nem te vi jantar, miúda… Já provaste o gelado de amora? É delicioso! A receita é da própria Mrs. Weasley. A sénior, quero dizer…

- Por acaso ainda não, já lá vou buscar uma taça…

Lewis observou o sumo girar contra as paredes do copo. O seu sorriso desaparecia gradualmente do rosto, adquirindo uma expressão mais séria com o passar dos segundos.

- Desculpa-me, Katie, mas eu… eu não pude deixar de ouvir aquilo que disseste à Angelina agora mesmo!

Ela olhou-o, meio acanhada. Que conclusões é que ele tirara? Que iria ele dizer?

- E? – perguntou ao entender que ele estava demasiado envergonhado para falar o que lhe ia na alma. – Lewis, a conversa não era assim tão privada!

- Bom, eu só queria saber se era verdade. Se já o esqueceste mesmo.

O silêncio que se instalou entre ambos foi disfarçado pela música romântica que os restantes casais dançavam mesmo a seu lado. Algures, a pequena Mia chorava de sono nos braços da mãe e Hermione tentava calar Tonks, que queria cantar a música a plenos pulmões enquanto corria aos ziguezagues por entre as mesas.

Katie esboçou um sorriso triste. Quando é que o coração sarava completamente?

- O Oliver enganou-me, Lewis! – acabou por dizer, soando mais magoada do que aquilo que desejava. – Fez-me acreditar nele e nas suas intenções. Eu amei-o… quando ele só me viu como a salvação temporária que precisava num momento de aflição. Quando as coisas deram para o torto, eu nem sequer mereci a sua confiança! Bateu a porta, nunca mais regressou… arruinou-me a vida…

- E agora culpas-te porque o continuas a amar, apesar de o quereres odiar?

Ela entendeu que Lewis já sabia a resposta à sua pergunta. Sentiu a garganta seca e pediu o copo ao amigo, dando um gole enorme. Não ia pensar nisso! Afinal, ainda só passara um ano…

Um dia ia sentir por Oliver tudo aquilo que ele merecia. Ignorância, talvez até desprezo. Mas agora ainda era cedo. Já não chorava todas as noites ao relembrar as palavras amargas do seu último momento… já não suspirava todos os dias por aquilo que podia ter sido se Nick não tivesse falado demais… Mas ainda ansiava por tê-lo de volta. Ansiava por olhar de novo nos seus olhos, ouvir a sua voz característica, beijar os seus lábios, sentir o seu toque uma última vez.

Mas ninguém tinha de saber. Não ia dar parte de fraca. Não ia admitir que ainda amava o homem que tanto a magoara. Não – desta vez, aquele segredo ficaria para sempre enterrado no seu coração.

- Eu não odeio o Oliver, nem o amo! – a voz de Katie soou-lhe distante ao proferir aquela mentira. – Neste momento ele é-me completamente indiferente!

- Hum-hum… Então ouviste as notícias que andam a correr por aí sobre ele?

A resposta saiu-lhe antes de ter tempo para pensar duas vezes:

- Não. E para ser sincera, também não tenho vontade em saber!

Lewis exibiu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

- Pensava que o Oliver te era indiferente!

Katie aproveitou o fim da música para aplaudir os noivos na companhia de todos os outros, numa tentativa de ocultar o afluxo de sangue ao seu rosto de porcelana.

* * *

Quando Edna Kai a despedira – algo sem remédio depois da chefe se ter deparado com seu nome associado às expressões "velha demoníaca" e "solteirona frustrada" na sua coluna preferida da revista _Bruxa d'Hoje_ –, Katie entrara em pânico. Se era verdade que a sorte nunca estivera a seu lado durante entrevistas de emprego, o seu desaire com a imprensa também não a ajudava em nada: do outro lado da secretária limitavam-se a repetir o nome no inquérito de proposta, como que a tentar recordar-se onde é que antes o haviam ouvido, até uma luz se fazer na sua cabeça e acabarem por rejeitá-la com a justificação que não necessitavam de um dia acordar para uma multidão de jornalistas à porta farejando um novo escândalo cor-de-rosa.

Afinal, numa coisa Oliver tivera razão: um "magote de coscuvilheiros" era bem capaz de arruinar uma vida para sempre.

A sorte só lhe batera à porta alguns meses mais tarde, por intermédio dos Weasleys, sempre dispostos a ajudar. Ausentara-se durante uma tarde para fazer compras, depois de se aperceber que não tinha sequer um naco de pão para comer, e Angelina inundara-lhe a casa com mensagens a clamar que tinha óptimas notícias, que lhe tinha conseguido um emprego e que esperava uma resposta dela o mais depressa possível. Meia hora mais tarde estava sentada à mesa da cozinha com ela e com Fred, que lhe garantia que era a hora de colocar a sua vida de novo no trilho com tanta convicção como quando dizia que iria esfolar o irmão mais novo vivo por só agora se ter lembrado que o estádio do seu clube estava a precisar de novos funcionários.

Os Flying Archers eram uma equipa de Quidditch ainda muito verde na corrida. As primeiras disputas contavam já quase dez anos de existência, mas só recentemente tinham conquistado a fama, após renovarem as faces do plantel e instaurado as tácticas de jogo que lhes haviam permitido aceder a lugares cimeiros das tabelas nacionais. Ron Weasley era um dos rostos da mudança, e, verdade fosse dita, era visto por muitos como o amuleto da sorte dos Archers: afinal, não era todos os dias que um herói de guerra alistava o seu nome numa equipa desportiva e fora depois da sua chegada que a sorte começara a tomar outros rumos.

Um ou outro fanático desportivo gostava até de comentar de vez em quando que Ron Weasley fizera pelos Archers o mesmo que Harry Potter fizera pela comunidade feiticeira aquando do segundo reinado de terror de Voldemort.

Preparar bebidas e varrer o chão do bar do estádio, cuja única parede envidraçada tinha vista privilegiada para o campo de Quidditch onde a equipa treinava sem parar, não era propriamente o sonho profissional de Katie em qualquer momento da sua vida. Mas tinha plena consciência que não estava em altura de torcer o nariz a uma oferta, ainda por cima tão fácil como aquela. Jamie Goodman, o seu superior, era um homem simpático e flexível, sem dúvida uma pessoa cuja companhia se tornava muito mais agradável que a da sua anterior chefe. Os seus colegas eram indivíduos simples e em situações muito semelhantes à sua, logo, existia um elemento de compreensão que parecia tornar as coisas um pouco mais fáceis. E claro que a presença de Ron – ou de qualquer outro Weasley, que passava constantemente por ali em visita – podia ser tomada como um bónus.

No entanto, Katie não podia deixar de se sentir ligeiramente frustrada de cada vez que deixava a sua atenção focar-se no campo disposto à sua frente. Daria tudo só para poder subir para a vassoura, voar até aos céus, atirar a _quaffle_ contra os aros de marcação e sentir a alegria da multidão que aplaudia e cantava pela vitória uma última vez.

Ela tentara fugir-lhe, convencer-se a si própria que o seu destino estava longe daquele mundo, mas agora entendia que não se podia esconder: o Quidditch continuava a latejar nas suas veias, estivera apenas adormecido até então.

- Hey, Katie! – chamou uma voz atrás de si. – Tudo bem?

Corando de embaraço, ela desviou o olhar do campo, onde um dos chasers suplentes fugia de uma _bludger_ arremessada por um beater demasiado engraçadinho para o seu gosto, e virou o rosto para Ron, que ocupava agora um dos bancos altos ao balcão enquanto folheava as páginas do _Profeta Diário_.

- Sim, claro. Bom-dia!

- Bom-dia! – o ruivo olhou para ela desconfiado. – Tens a certeza que te sentes bem? Pareces um bocado pálida!

- Ron, eu _sou_ pálida! Estava só a varrer e distraí-me…

- Pois, eu reparei…

Apontou para a vassoura encantada que varria para trás e para a frente, sem sair do mesmo sítio, espalhando toda a sujidade que Katie estivera a juntar durante os últimos minutos.

- Oh, bolas! – pegou na varinha que espreitava do bolso lateral da farda. – _Finite_ _Incantatem_!

A vassoura caiu no chão com um som agudo.

- Desculpa! – Katie baixou-se para apanhar a vassoura e fez o caminho de regresso para detrás do balcão. – Eu costumo distrair-me com facilidade…

- Como se eu não soubesse o que isso é. A minha irmã está a um passo de se tornar siamesa da Luna Lovegood e essa sim, vive permanentemente no mundo da distracção!

Katie não conhecia Luna mas ouvira o suficiente sobre ela para compreender o comentário de Ron. Com um sorriso, começou a preparar o sumo de abóbora que ele sempre tomava no intervalo dos treinos.

- A Angelina tem andado a sugerir – continuou ele, virando distraidamente as folhas do jornal. – que tu tens saudades de jogar Quidditch.

Ela ficou tão admirada que entornou um bom bocado de sumo no balcão. Já falara com a amiga sobre o seu novo emprego e admitia que era capaz de ter acrescentado uma nota de saudade ao mencionar o seu desporto favorito, mas tinha a certeza que não lhe confessara o seu desejo secreto de voltar ao campo. E mesmo que Angelina só o tivesse deduzido, na certa devia saber que não queria que andasse a espalhá-lo por aí.

- Não tens nada por que te envergonhar – Ron parecia nem se ter apercebido da sua atrapalhação. – Sempre que te apetecer jogar, pega numa vassoura e corre para o campo. Se alguém perguntar, fui eu quem te deu autorização. Talvez até possamos disputar uma partidinha a dois, que tal? Para relembrar os velhos tempos…

- Desde que não me partas outra vez o nariz…

- Eu parti-te o nariz? Não me lembro nada disso!

- Pois, _eu_ lembro-me!

Com um sorriso bem-disposto, Katie colocou o copo de sumo e a respectiva base à frente dele. Depois, tentando parecer despreocupada, debruçou-se na sua direcção e perguntou-lhe, como quem partilha um segredo:

- A sério? Posso jogar se me apetecer?

Ron desviou os olhos do seu _Profeta_, com o espanto a bailar-lhe no olhar.

- Oh, Katie, claro que sim! – descansou-a ele. – O pessoal passa a vida a trazer a família e os amigos para jogarem. Eu próprio já avisei a Lavender que vou trazer o Damien assim que ele se aguentar numa vassoura a sério. Porque é que tu não terias o mesmo direito?

E piscou-lhe o olho, em sinal de cumplicidade.

Entretanto, três colegas de equipa entraram em grande rebuliço e ocuparam um lugar a uma das mesinhas disponíveis no pequeno bar, e Katie não teve outro remédio senão atendê-los. Porém, enquanto anotava os pedidos de bebidas frescas e sandes de frango, não pôde deixar de reparar que os relatos entusiasmados dos jovens jogadores sobre ataques destemidos e defesas fantásticas já não a deprimiam como até há uns minutos atrás. Ia voltar a jogar Quidditch! Quase dez anos depois de ter arrumado o seu uniforme, Katie Bell ia voltar a marcar no campo de jogo! Nem que ela fosse o seu próprio público.

Sentindo uma enorme alegria nascer dentro de si, voltou para detrás do balcão e pegou numa faca para começar a partir o pão.

- Olha, olha – a voz de Ron voltou a ouvir-se, de atenção agora focada numa notícia do jornal. – O malandro do Oliver Wood recebeu um convite dos Stonewall Stormers para jogar na sua equipa!

Katie ficou tão atarantada por ouvir o nome dele outra vez que cortou o pão com um pouco mais de força e por pouco não ficou sem dedos.

- _O quê? _– mas ele não a ouviu.

- Os Stonewall Stormers… uau, eles são simplesmente uma das melhores equipas do mundo! Só lá está gente de primeira! Imagina só, Oliver Wood, o orgulho da Grã-Bretanha no Canadá…

Sorriu aparvalhadamente, como se estivesse a sonhar acordado com os títulos.

- Ah, pois… - Katie começava a suspeitar que essas eram as novidades a que Lewis se referira no casamento de Fred e Angelina e era um facto que desde então que esperava por uma oportunidade para as conhecer sem se demonstrar demasiado interessada nelas. – A última vez que ouvi falar dele foi no Verão passado, tinha acabado de ir para um estágio na América do Sul…

- Eh, isso já foi há imenso tempo! Parece que ele fez um sucesso lá por todo o continente americano, não foi o único clube que o convidou, de acordo com os rumores, só que este foi o mais mediático. Bem, talvez seja uma recompensa depois daquilo que o levou a sair naquela altura. Não sei se te lembras, os jornais fartaram-se de falar dele e do caso que ele andava a ter com…

De repente, os seus olhos azuis arregalaram-se de pavor e as orelhas ficaram tão vermelhas quanto o seu cabelo. Apesar de nunca ter visto Ron Weasley tão aterrorizado em toda a sua vida (o que não deixava de ter o seu lado mais cómico), Katie foi incapaz de esconder a mágoa que deformou as suas feições.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Katie, desculpa! – sussurrou ele, tão baixo que ela teve de se esforçar muito para compreender as suas palavras. – A sério, perdoa-me, por momentos esqueci-me… com mil hipogrifos, a Hermione sempre disse que a minha sensibilidade apenas dava para encher uma colher de chá, eu nunca acreditei muito nas invenções dela mas parece-me que…

- Ron, a sério, esquece! – Katie abanou a cabeça e sorriu em complacência, tentando parecer perfeitamente natural mesmo não o estando. – Não há problema, é parte do passado.

- Mesmo assim… a última coisa que eu quero é andar a reabrir feridas antigas…

- Esta ferida já sarou há muito. Dificilmente será reaberta assim.

Não sabia ao certo como e quando é que Oliver a tornara tão boa mentirosa, mas a verdade é que desde que começara a esconder os seus sentimentos sobre esse assunto inacabado as pessoas tendiam a acreditar nas suas palavras. Ou pelo menos deixavam de insistir na mesma tecla.

Ron respirou fundo de alívio e baixou o olhar, ainda sem jeito. Katie reparou que as suas orelhas continuavam vermelhas.

- Bom, pelo menos fico contente por saber que passou – virou a página do jornal, talvez para fugir à notícia maldita. – Há certas coisas que não merecem as nossas preocupações. O tempo cura mesmo todas as feridas… depois de elas sararem, vamos perceber que elas nos ajudaram a crescer e a tomar responsabilidades. E depois disso, tornarmo-nos pessoas mais felizes.

Só nos últimos meses começara a travar aquilo que podia ser o início de uma interessante amizade com Ron, por isso não sabia ao certo até que ponto o irmão mais novo dos Weasley estaria a falar por experiência própria. No entanto, não conseguiu deixar de reparar na sua segurança ao proferir tais palavras. Talvez existisse um fundo de verdade nelas – algo que ela nunca poderia saber se não ganhasse a coragem necessária para enfrentar os seus problemas. O pai ensinara-a a valorizar essa capacidade de lutar pela sua própria felicidade. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que ele ficaria bastante desapontado se soubesse que a sua própria filha optara por ignorar os seus ensinamentos.

Katie sorriu em resposta, acenou em concordância e virou-lhe costas para continuar o seu trabalho. Talvez fosse chegada a altura de retomar o sangue Gryffindor em si e procurar Oliver para encerrar o assunto de uma vez para sempre.

**Continua…

* * *

**

**Nota: **os Flying Archers são completamente inventados por mim. Os Stonewall Stormers são referidos no livro _O Quidditch Através dos Tempos_. ;)


End file.
